


For you

by Hikeaway



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikeaway/pseuds/Hikeaway
Summary: Just your typical girl meets girl at a bar type of story.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught
Comments: 232
Kudos: 611





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Purgatory is a small city instead of a small town.
> 
> No supernatural.
> 
> Uh not sure what else to say besides hope you like the first chapter!

When Nicole Haught woke up this morning, the last thing she expected was to be at a bar listening to two of her best friends, Doc Holliday and Mercedes Gardner, argue about who could get the most phone numbers.

And yet here she was. Along with her other best friend, Xavier Dolls.

"Is that a challenge, Holliday?" Mercedes asked.

"It sure is," Doc replied.

"Then let's do it?" Mercedes stood up so fast, she almost knocked her chair over. Without breaking eye contact with her, Doc stood up slowly. "You guys want in on this?" She asked the other two.

"No way," Nicole shook her head and drank some of her water.

"Me either," Dolls held up both his hands. Then he crossed his arms and smiled at them. "I'd rather watch this shitshow. I think I'll enjoy it."

"It's just you and me," Mercedes said to Doc as she put both hands on the tabletop and leaned towards him some.

"Let the best cowboy win," Doc smirked at her then tipped the cowboy hat atop his head and took off. Mercedes following.

"So," Dolls leaned his arms on the table. "Who do you think will win?"

"Hard to say," Nicole said looking at her friends who were both talking to different women. "They are both good looking. But Mercedes is well.. good with people. She's got the right looks, attitude, moves, and the girl can flirt. However," she drank from her water again. "Doc has a certain charm about him. And the whole cowboy look works surprisingly well for him."

Dolls turned around in his seat to watch his friends. Doc was leaning in close to a woman's ear and whatever he was saying had her smiling and giggling. Mercedes had her hand on a woman's waist and they were slowly swaying to the upbeat song coming from the speakers. The woman looked just as intrigued by Mercedes as the other woman looked by Doc. "I like how she instantly went to a woman," he chuckled a little as he turned back in his seat and looked at Nicole.

"She will flirt with anyone if it will get her something," Nicole said.

"Is that how she got you to come out tonight," Dolls joked.

"Oh yes. Because I'm just so easily swooned by Mercedes. I'm not you," Nicole added with a wink. 

"Oh so we are gonna go there, huh?"

"And they have both succeeded and moved on," Nicole pointed and Dolls turned around. Mercedes was now closer to the bar talking to a guy while Doc had moved to a corner table and was talking to a group of woman. "I'm gonna go get another drink," she stood up.

Dolls turned back to her. "Want me to go with?"

"I can handle it," she said. Instantly getting a little annoyed. "Keep me updated on the shitshow." She turned away from him and headed towards the bar. She knew her friends meant well, but one of the reasons she hated going out anymore is because she felt like everyone treated her differently now. Sometimes it felt like everyone treated her like she was as broken as she felt. And it was a shitty feeling. She was almost to the bar when she collided with someone. The impact making her put too much weight on her bad leg which resulted in pain. She gasped outloud and grabbed her leg. Looking down at it in the process.

"I'm so sorry," the voice of a woman said. I was lost in my thoughts. I'm a disaster. Are you okay? Did I hurt you."

Nicole looked up when she felt hands on her arm that was holding her leg. She meant to say words, but instead she just stared at the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen in her life.

^^^^^

Waverly Earp shook her head and laughed at her best friend, Chrissy Nedley. "You are being ridiculous."

"I am not," Chrissy said.

"Yes you are," Robin Jett said as he put his drink to his mouth.

"I agree," Jermey Chetri added.

"Not you too, Jermey," Chrissy groaned as she stretched her arm out across the table and put her head on it. 

"Don't be so dramatic," Waverly smiled at her friend.

"You haven't had a serious relationship since we dated in high school," Robin said.

Chrissy sat back up. "Well that just goes to prove that you were such a great boyfriend that no one can compare."

"I agree," Jermey smiled at the man next to him.

"See," Chrissy gestured to Jeremy with her hand. "Thank you," she smiled at him. "You are on my good side again."

"Alright," Jermey nodded and smiled in excitement. Waverly and Robin gave him a look. He stopped nodding and smiling and looked down at the drink in front of him.

"I think you are afraid of getting hurt," Robin said. "I mean I realized I was gay and the only other guy you dated, you found out was a cheater a month into the relationship."

"Which was good," Waverly jumped in. "Better to find out sooner rather than later."

"Oh sweetie," Chrissy reached out and grabbed her hand. "How are you doing?"

"What?" Waverly was surprised by the question. "I'm fine," she sighed. "I was over Champ before I even dumped his ass."

"So maybe we can find you a new guy instead of focusing on me."

"Oh no," Robin said. "No way. Waverly is recently single. She has time before we annoy her with her love life." Waverly rolled her eyes. "But you have been single too long."

"Why are you pushing this?" Chrissy asked him.

"Because," he shrugged."I broke your heart. Let me fix it."

"Aw," Waverly and Jermey both said, but Chrissy groaned.

"Stop with the whole breaking my heart thing. I'm over it. I completely understood. It's not your fault you are gay."

"Well then," a man appeared at the table. "I came in on an interesting conversation." He smirked at the group.

"Can we help you?" Robin asked

"I'm sorry if I am intruding," he tipped his hat at them. "The name is Doc and I just wanted to come and say you are both extremely beautiful," he smiled at Chrissy then Waverly.

"Uh," Waverly looked back. "I'm going to go get another drink," she stood up. "Anyone want anything?" 

After they all said no, Waverly headed to the bar. The man seemed a bit much, but maybe a guy flirting with Chrissy would help get her confidence back up. She has always been shy around guys. They were all hoping to open her up more. She had been talking to Waverly about wanting a relationship a lot recently, so this night out at the bar was to try to get her back into the game.

Waverly was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see the woman she collided with until it was too late. "I'm so sorry. I was lost in my thoughts," she heard the woman gasp in pain and grab onto her leg. Guilt flooded through her. "I'm a diaster. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She reached out for the arm the woman was holding her leg with. She finally looked up at Waverly. The woman had long red hair, beautiful brown eyes, and was tall. Something Waverly noticed when the woman let go of her leg and stood up straight. She stared at Waverly for a few seconds before speaking.

"Yeah," she cleared her throat. "I mean no. You didn't. Old injury," she pointed to her leg and smiled at Waverly.

Waverly felt an odd flutter in her chest at the woman's dimpled smile. Caught off guard by the reaction of her heart, she composed herself as quickly as she could. "I'm Waverly." She stuck out her hand.

Nicole took the hand offered to her. "I'm Nicole." She tried to keep her composure as she silently willed her heart to stop pounding at the brief touch of the shorter woman. It had been a really long time since she was attracted to someone and she definitely did not want to be attracted to someone now.

"Could I buy you a drink to make up for running into you and causing your old injury to act up?"

"No, no," Nicole put her hands up. "That's okay. It always acts up. And I'm just drinking water."

Waverly was bewildered by the disappointment she felt by the rejection. "I'm guessing you are the driver tonight?" She joked. Trying very hard to hide this weird disappointment she felt.

"Kinda," Nicole shrugged. She caught site of Mercedes talking to 3 guys. Mercedes caught her eye and did a thumbs up with a wink. She chuckled and shook her head

"What's funny?" Waverly asked. A confused expression on her face.

"Uh two of my friends are in a competition to see who can get the most numbers from people around the bar. They think it will prove who is hotter. Him or her. They are.. ridiculous," she rolled her eyes.

"Is one of your friends a man with a mustache and a cowboy hat?"

Nicole raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Ah that makes sense," Waverly said. "I think he was trying to get mine or my friend's number."

"Now I feel like I owe you a drink to make up for him."

Waverly laughed. "That's unnecessary. He seemed nice, but we could walk up together to get our own separate drinks."

"Okay," Nicole held her arm out. "After you."

After ordering their drinks, Nicole had every intention of heading back to her table and forgetting the woman next to her. A beautiful woman and another broken heart was definitely not something she was looking for.

"So you don't look familiar," Waverly said. "I mean I know Purgatory isn't exactly the smallest city, but it's by far big either. I think I would remember seeing you."

"A redhead with a limp? I guess I am pretty noticable," Nicole tried to joke her insecurities away.

Waverly looked at her for a few seconds. "No. I was actually thinking someone so beautiful." 

Nicole felt a flutter in her heart and she hated herself for it. She knew she was blushing and looked away. Luckily that was when the bartender placed their drinks in front of them. "I'm not from here," she looked back at Waverly. "I'm just here because of Dolls."

"Officer Dolls?"

"You know him?" Waverly nodded. "Ah well we met in the academy and became best friends. He invited me to live here after..." she trailed off. "I've been here about 4 months now. This is my first time really out and about much."

"That explains why you don't look familiar," Waverly was curious about what Nicole was going to say, but didn't press. She already felt like she made her uncomfortable with the beautiful comment.

"Well it was nice meeting you," Nicole said. "I should get back to Dolls."

"Oh right, uh, nice meeting you too," Waverly smiled at her. Nicole returned it before walking away. Waverly watched her as she went. She wanted to kick herself for how awkward she obviously made Nicole feel.

^^^^^

Two days later, Nicole was standing in line at a little coffee shop not far from her and Dolls place when she heard a familiar voice say her name. She turned around to see Waverly standing behind her. "Hey."

"I wasn't sure if you would remember me." Waverly said.

"Of course I do," how could she forget meeting the most gorgeous woman in the entire world.

"I um I just wanted to apologize."

Nicole was confused. "About?"

"I uh feel like I made you uncomfortable with the beautiful comment and that wasn't my intention."

"Oh. No. You didn't. I just.. well it's been.. awhile since someone has called me that. So it caught me off guard, but didn't make me feel uncomfortable," she smiled at the shorter woman.

"Really? That's hard to believe. That you don't get called beautiful often. Not that I didn't make you uncomfortable. I'm glad I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

At that moment it was Nicole's turn to order, she stepped forward and placed her order then pointed behind her. "And whatever she is having."

Waverly looked at her with surprise. "Oh no," she held up her hands. "You don't have too."

"The nice cashier is waiting for your order," Nicole smiled at her.

Waverly's heart flipped and she stepped forward to place her order. They walked over to the little pick up area. "You know I find it unfair that you wouldn't let me get you a drink the other night, but you got me one now."

"I was only drinking water the other night." Nicole responded.

"Well now I owe you a drink. Or food. What kind of food do you like?"

"Waverly you really don't..."

"I feel like whatever you are about to say isn't a type of food," Waverly joked.

Nicole chuckled. "I like a lot of different kind of foods."

"What's one place you like to eat in the city?"

"Um I haven't been to many places honestly. Dolls works such crazy hours that we do takeout a lot or I just cook for us and he eats whenever he gets home."

"That's sweet," Waverly smiled at her as they picked up their drinks. "Well there are many great places to eat in this city and I would be more than honored to show you them."

"I'm starting to get the impression that you have declared us friends," Nicole said as they walked out of the coffee shop.

"Maybe," Waverly stood in front of Nicole, looking up at her with a smile. "Is that okay with you."

Nicole gulped. "Uh yeah. I think I can handle that."

"Good," Waverly said as she pulled out her phone. "Here put your number in," she handed Nicole her phone who did just that. When the phone was handed back to her, Waverly texted Nicole. "Now you will have my number."

Nicole felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out. Waverly had sent her a winky face emoji. She looked at her. "Really?"

Waverly smirked. "I need to get to work. You should text me. Midshift is normally pretty boring. You could keep me entertained," she winked at Nicole before turning and walking off.

Nicole stood there, coffee in hand, mouth hanging open slightly, staring at Waverly as she walked away.


	2. Porch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos everyone!

"That answered that question."

"Huh?" Nicole looked up from her phone.

"That answered it even more," Mercedes rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the rack of clothes in front of her.

"Sorry," Nicole put her phone back in her pocket.

"I know this probably isn't super fun for you," Mercedes looked back at her. "Especially with your demeanor," she remarked on the fact that Nicole was leaning against a pole with her hands in her pockets. "But you could at least listen to me."

"You have my undivided attention."

Mercedes squinted her eyes at Nicole. "Why do you keep looking at your phone?"

"Uh.. boredom," Nicole smiled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes again. "You are an ass, Haught." She said as she went back to looking at clothes.

"And yet you love me."

"Whatever."

The truth was, Nicole really didn't mind going shopping with Mercedes. She was a very funny and entertaining person. Mercedes was the only person who didn't seem to walk on eggshells around Nicole and she appreciated that. Nicole was just extremely distracted about the fact that despite her internal battle with herself and knowing that it was a huge mistake, she texted Waverly.

Problem was.. two hours later and still no text back.

"Huh?" Nicole said when she noticed Mercedes staring at her.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"I'm sorry," Nicole rubbed her face and moved away from the pole. "Seriously I'm sorry. I'm focused," she put both her hands on Mercedes shoulders. "You have my undivided attention." Mercedes gave her a look. "No seriously this time you do."

"Just help me find a dress that suits me."

"Okay," Nicole let go of her friend and walked to another rack. "A dress for what?"

"My family's annual party."

Nicole looked at her. "Isn't that like two months away."

"Yes, but since my brother and sister are useless, my parents are expecting me to be the one they show off to their friends."

"That sounds fun."

"Oh thrilling."

Nicole jumped at the sound of her phone going off. Mercedes turned to look at her. Nicole looked back. "Are you going to get that?" Mercedes said with a smirk.

"Uhhhh no? I told you, you have my undivided attention."

"Yes, but you've been waiting for that text the whole time we've been here."

"It's probably not even her," Nicole went back to looking at dresses then turned back to her friend abruptly when she realized what she had said.

Mercedes stood there with a huge smile on her face. "So there is a girl!" A few people looked at them.

"Keep it down," Nicole looked around. "There isn't."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

Mercedes smile suddenly dropped. "It better not be who I'm thinking it is. Because I swear Nicole if..."

"No," Nicole said firmly. "It's not. We haven't spoken and I don't want too."

"Good. Now," Mercedes clapped her hands together once. "Who is the new girl."

"A friend. She's just a friend."

"What kind of friend?" Mercedes wiggled her eyebrows.

"Just," Nicole said the word firmly. "A friend."

"No fun," Mercedes turned back to the rack. "What's her name?"

"Waverly."

Mercedes spun back around to look at her. "Waverly Earp?"

^^^^^

Waverly groaned in frustration and grabbed a towel to wipe down the bar top. She had been at work for almost two hours now and what she thought was going to be a slow shift, started out as a shitshow. She had no idea why so many people were at Shorty's bar in the afternoon on a Monday, but it felt like the whole damn city was there.

As she wiped the counter, she pulled her phone out and her lips instantly turned into a smile when she saw she had a text from Nicole. All it said was hey, but damn if it wasn't the best hey she had gotten all day.

"What are you smiling about?" Waverly jumped at the voice. "Sorry," Shorty chuckled. "I just haven't ever seen you smile at your phone like that."

"A friend just texted me."

"A friend, huh?" Shorty raised his eyebrows.

"Yes a friend. I met HER at the bar a couple nights ago. She is kinda new in town and I dunno we hit it off," she shrugged. It wasn't a complete lie. Her and Nicole kind of hit it off? Even though they barely spoke. And Waverly kind of just threw the idea of them being friends randomly at her. But still.. there was just something about the tall redhead that peaked an interest in Waverly.

"Well you have fun texting your friend," the way he said friend made Waverly give him a look. "I will be waiting on your ex."

"What?" Waverly turned around and groaned in frustration when she saw Champ Hardy the end of the bar, smiling at her.

"I got it," Shorty said with a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

"Thank you," she said as she watched him walk over. She turned back to her phone and couldn't help the smile that came to her face again as she texted Nicole back.

^^^^^

Having a shit day. What are you doing later?

Nicole stared at the text for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She went from panicking and thinking that she had made a fool of herself by actually texting Waverly to panicking because she was now standing outside of Dolls house, waiting for Waverly to pick her up. She had no idea why she agreed to hangout. This was a bad idea. Going out to eat with a girl that she found extremely attractive who was straight (something she found out from Mercedes) was a bad idea.

Ironically Nicole had never in her life had a crush on a straight girl. Something she was very happy about. She had read about, heard about, and seen the struggle of falling for a straight girl when you were not a straight girl and it was definitely something she never wanted. And she didn't want it now. So why was she doing this? Why was she putting herself in this situation?

Her cell phone ringing broke her from her internal struggle. She answered. "Hello?"

"Hey," Waverly's voice on the other end didn't help the pounding in Nicole's chest. Actually it made it worse. "I.. uh.." it was then that Nicole noticed the way Waverly's voice shook.

"Waverly what's wrong. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah.. I was in a little accident."

"Are you okay?" Nicole's heart now raced for a different reason.

"Yeah. Just a little shaken. I'm just down the road.. I know this is probably weird.. I'm just.. I'm really shaken and I don't want to irritate your leg. But I just.."

"Do you know what street you are on?" Nicole cut her off.

"Uh 5th."

"I'll be right there." She hung up and started walking. It took her about 3 minutes to get to 5th from the alley way. She looked to her left and saw three cars a little ways down the street. She headed off in that direction. As she got closer she saw a man and woman arguing. Waverly stood off to the side watching them. "Hey," she called out.

Waverly turned and saw Nicole. She practically ran over to her and before Nicole could say anything Waverly had thrown her arms around her waist. Nicole was caught off guard, but quickly wrapped her arms around Waverly who buried her face into her neck. "Are you okay?" She could feel the shorter woman shaking.

"Yeah," Waverly said in a whisper. "I'm s-sorry. I've never been in an accident and.. I know this is p-probably s-strange s-since we barely..."

"Sh," Nicole rubbed her back. Her heart clenched at Waverly stumbling over words. "It's okay. I've got you. I'm here for you. Don't apologize."

"The only one who should be apologizing is this asshole," the woman said pointing to the man.

"Oh give it a rest," the man snapped back. "I said I was sorry."

"You caused a three car accident because you were speeding. Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Whatever," the man waved his arms at her.

You could just make out sirens in the distance.

The woman smiled at the man. "Oh I can't wait until they get you."

"Listen here..." he took a step towards her.

"Hey," Nicole shouted. They both looked at her. "How about you both just calm down."

"How about you stay the fuck out of this," the woman said.

"How about you don't talk to her like that," Waverly had pulled a little away from Nicole as she spoke.

"Excuse me," the woman said. "You should be just as mad as me. He," she pointed to the man. "Made me hit you."

Just then a cop car pulled up.

"What seems to be the problem?" Nicole recognized the officer as soon as he got out of his cruiser. It was Sheriff Nedley. Doll's boss.

"This man," the woman pointed at the man. "Is an asshole."

^^^^^

"I'm so sorry about this." 

"You have said that about a thousand times. And I'm really not sure why you keep saying it. You did nothing wrong."

They were currently sitting next to each other on the front porch steps of Dolls house. Waverly sitting on one step with her feet on the step below her. Her arms resting on her legs. Nicole was sitting the same way with her bad leg stretched out in front of her, her other foot on the step below her. She was leaning back with her elbows on the actually porch. After the craziness of the accident was over and done with, it had been getting a little late so they just decided to sit on the porch for awhile. Luckily Waverly's jeep was okay. Just the tiniest little ding on the bumper.

"I just feel bad. I asked you to hangout and then..."

"Why was your day so bad."

"What?" Waverly was surprised by the cut off.

"You texted me and said you had a shit day. What happened?"

"Oh.. uh.." Waverly was caught off guard by the sudden change in conversation, but she answered Nicole's question. "My ex came into my job today. Luckily I didn't have to take his order."

"Well that's good. I'm assuming bad break up?"

"Um no actually not really. We just didn't work out. I don't know. Honestly it felt like we were more friends with benefits then in a relationship. It was like a first boyfriend kind of thing. We got together in high school. I was all about it at first, but as time went on it kind of faded out. But for some reason we stayed together. Even when he started traveling with the rodeo a lot."

Nicole raised her eyebrows. "Rodeo?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. Don't hear that too often. Sorry to interrupt you again."

"No that's okay," Waverly held her hands up. "I'm actually used to be people thinking it's funny he is in the rodeo."

Nicole shrugged. "I don't think it's funny. If he likes it, good for him."

Waverly just stared at the woman next to her. She seemed so laid back and honestly she was so used to everyone in her life being over the top that she was very caught off guard by Nicole's casual attitude.

Nicole looked over at her. "Yes?" She questioned.

"You look really nice tonight," she blurted out. She wasn't quite sure what made her come out and say that. Sure she was thinking it, but she didn't exactly mean to say it. Nicole was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black jacket that was unzipped.

"Oh," Even in the dark of the night, Waverly could see Nicole blush. "Thank you."

"Sheesh you really don't know how to take a compliment do you?"

"I'm just not used to people complimenting me. Besides Mercedes. But she compliments everyone."

"Mercedes Gardner?"

"Yup. She is one of my friends that was in the number compitention the other night."

"Oh, that's not shocking. Her and my sister got into crazy scenarios in high school."

"Yeah she told me about some of them."

"Well get used to me complimenting you too" Waverly changed the subject. Talking about her sister hurt. "I'm a complimentor," Waverly leaned back on her elbows like Nicole was doing and looked up at the sky.

Nicole chuckled. "That's not even a word."

"Your point?" Waverly looked back at her.

"You are something else, Earp."

Waverly raised her eyebrows. "That's not fair. Mercedes told you my last name didn't she?"

"Maybe," Nicole smirked at her and the attractiveness Waverly felt for her escalated very quickly. So quickly in fact that she stumbled over her next words.

"W-well that's not fair. I don't know yours."

"Tough break," that damn smirk again.

"Oh come on," Waverly scooted closer to her and noted that Nicole's eyes widen. "What's your last name." She saw Nicole gulp and she scooted a little closer and angled her body slightly towards the redhead. One of her knees was now touching one of Nicole's.

"Your cuteness isn't going to work," Nicole said looking away from her.

Waverly smiled. "You think I'm cute?"

Nicole quickly looked at her. Her heart started racing faster than it already was at the look on Waverly's face. She was screwed. She was screwed and she knew it. She was screwed and she only had herself to blame. Cause dang it she was totally going to fall for this straight girl. She looked away. "Haught," she blurted out to change the subject. "My last name is Haught." When Waverly didn't say anything, she turned to look at her. Waverly's face held no sign of emotion.

"That.. is.. so.. perfect," Waverly smiled now. "So let me get this correct," Waverly moved her body so she was leaning on her elbows again. Although this time her arm was against Nicole's arm and she also didn't move her knee away. She was looking at the sky again. "You were a police officer. So your name was Officer Haught," she brought her gaze back to Nicole who groaned and threw her head back. "Oh that is fantastic."

"No. No it was horrible. All the jokes."

"Oh I bet," Waverly started laughing.

"I'm glad you are enjoying this," Nicole grumbled.

"Oh I am and you are so cute when you are frustrated."

Nicole groaned again which made Waverly laugh even harder.

A car pulling up made Nicole look up. "Dolls." She said to Waverly's questioning look.

"Ah I guess I should have figured that."

Dolls got out of his car and approached them. "Hey."

"Hey," the both responded at the same time.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other," he pointed between the women.

"It's a new thing," Nicole said. Dolls raised his eyebrows at her and smiled slightly. Amusement in his eyes. "Not that kind of thing," Nicole groaned. "Friendship. I meant friendship." She could feel Waverly's eyes on her.

"Uh huh well you two have fun. Don't stay out late. Be safe. Be cautious." He walked up the steps as he talked. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he opened the door and turned back to them slightly. "Especially on our front porch," he smirked at Nicole.

"Go," she groaned and gave him the finger. He walked inside laughing.

"Sorry about that," Nicole said to Waverly. She was now worried that Waverly would feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry about what? I thought it was a very funny interaction."

Nicole looked at Waverly. "You thought it was funny that he told us not to have sex on the porch?"

Waverly shrugged. "I mean I would prefer something not so hard," she stomped her foot against the step. "But hey I'm always up for trying something new," she smirked at Nicole. Trying to ignore the fact that images in her mind of her and Nicole having sex on the porch turned her on more than she was willing to admit.

"I uh should probably head in," Nicole stood up.

"Oh," Waverly stood up as well. "Did I.."

"You are fine," Nicole smiled at her. "I know how to take a joke."

It wasn't a joke, but Waverly would rather Nicole think it was than be uncomfortable with her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Uh nothing," Nicole shrugged.

"Well I'm off tomorrow and since I didn't actually show you a good place to eat..." she trailed off hoping Nicole was catching what she was saying.

Nicole smiled at her. "Text me tomorrow with what you want to do."

"Okay," Waverly said with probably too much enthusiasm.

"And text me when you get home so I know you actually made it somewhere safe," Nicole winked at her.

"Oh whatever," Waverly rolled her eyes. "Well goodnight," and before she could think too much into anything, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed Nicole's cheek before power walking to her jeep.

Nicole stood like a deer in headlights. She watched Waverly get in her jeep and with one last smile and wave from the burnette, she drove off. "Goodnight," Nicole finally managed out to the night.

Yup. She was definitely screwed.


	3. Hangout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the love! Enjoy!

"Has anyone ever told you, you aren't a very good driver?"

"Yes," Waverly said with a serious tone then turned to look at Nicole with a smile on her face.

"I've been in pretty terrifying situations, but this might be the worse."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I could say the same to your driving ability because it's uh pretty dramatic."

Waverly laughed and Nicole looked at her with a smile on her face. Waverly had the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard.

Waverly caught her staring. "Can I help you?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Nicole looked quickly away. "No I'm good."

"If you say so, cutie."

Nicole tried to will her mind not to overthink the term. Some people used nicknames like that for other people without it meaning anything more. Waverly probably called all her friends cutie. She has the friendly, bubbly type of personality of someone who would call all their friends cutie. Waverly wasn't interested in her. She knew today was a bad idea. Last night was a bad idea. This was all a bad idea.

"You sure you are good?"

Nicole nodded.

"Hm," Waverly was staring at her. She could see her out the corner of her eye.

"You should probably pay attention to the road before we get into an accident." 

"We are at a red light."

"It could turn green." Nicole looked at her again.

"I'll take the risk," Waverly looked Nicole up and down and Nicole could feel her face burning. She tried to keep eye contact, but it was hard. Especially when Waverly said. "Do you normally blush this much around people or am I a special case?"

"I'm just not used too..." Nicole stared at the license plate of the car in front of them.

"Used too?"

"Nothing nevermind," Nicole mumbled and crossed her arms. "It's green."

Waverly looked ahead at the light and then started driving. After what felt like an agonizingly long period of silence. She spoke again. "Are you a vegetarian?"

Nicole looked at her. She had been trying to think of something to say for the last several moments, but she was having a hard time thinking of anything. She was worried she upset Waverly or made her feel uncomfortable. And that was the last thing she wanted. "Uh.. no..?"

"Do you like pizza?"

"Yes?"

"We are going to this little pizza shop. They sell vegan pizza which works out for me, but they have regular pizza as well," Waverly looked at her briefly and smiled. "I figured pizza was a safe bet since most people like it."

"You figured right," Nicole responded then smiled when she heard Waverly chuckle.

^^^^^

"This is a really cute little place." Nicole looked around the small pizza shop. It kind of looked like an old dinner. With a counter and stools. Booths. A jukebox. The kitchen even had a giant window to put orders up so the servers could bring them to the customers. "I like it."

"I'm glad," Waverly had her arm on the tabletop and her head against her hand as she watched Nicole look around in amazement. She couldn't get over how extremely cute Nicole was. She was really glad the redhead liked the dinner. She was up half the night with nerves of if Nicole was going to enjoy the day she had planned for them. She really really wanted Nicole to enjoy spending time with her. "You look cute in your baseball cap."

Nicole looked at Waverly. "Uh.." she cleared her throat. "Thanks." She wanted to pinch herself for how stupid she sounded. Mercedes always told her she looked hot in backwards baseball caps. But for some reason it hit differently when Waverly called her cute.

Waverly chuckled. "So cute," she shook her head and bite her lip before looking down at the menu.

And Nicole though the lip bite was quite possibly one of the most attractive things she had ever seen anyone do. She wanted to pinch herself again at the thought.

"So where are you from?" Waverly asked.

Without giving away too much information, Nicole told Waverly about her mother and father who were a doctor and a lawyer. And her brother and sister who were also a doctor and a lawyer. A couple shenanigans she got into as a kid. And about her cat Calamity Jane.

"So do you get to see them a lot?" Waverly asked as their pizzas were served.

Nicole shrugged. "Not really. I mean my sister is a lawyer in Chicago and my brother is a doctor in California. My parents still live back home and I'm well here. Everyone is pretty busy. Well except me.. I guess."

Waverly looked at Nicole for a few seconds. She felt really bad about asking about her family. She knew what it was like to hate explaining your family to someone and here she was doing the same thing to Nicole. She opened her mouth to apologize, but before she could..

"Okay so that looks pretty good," Nicole pointed to Waverly's pizza. "I've never had vegan pizza. Would you mind?"

"Go for it," Waverly said with a smile. After Nicole grabbed a piece, Waverly continued. "I'm sorry if I was pushing. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want too. I just wanted to get to know you better. I like knowing things. I love learning. I mean hell I know a bunch of dead languages."

Nicole stopped chewing and looked at her. "Like you can speak them?" Waverly nodded with a big smile on her face. Nicole leaned back in the booth. "Would you speak one now?"

Waverly shrugged and blushed. Normally she was all for showing off to people and not caring what they thought, but she really cared what Nicole thought and didn't want to look stupid. "I've been told it's annoying and stupid so I really don't want to bother you."

Nicole looked at her for a couple seconds, stunned by how anyone could say that to someone. "Whoever said that was a bummer."

"A bummer?" Waverly chuckled.

"Yeah a bummer. And they are annoying and stupid. I think it sounds cool."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. Now talk to me in dead languages. Ya know if you want," Nicole held up her hands.

Waverly giggled. Nicole made her feel confident. "Okay, but only because you really do look so damn good in that hat."

^^^^^

"I can't believe you just sat there while I ranted about history and talked in random languages," Waverly said almost an hour later as they left the pizza place and headed back to the car.

"I think you are a very interesting person, Ms. Earp. I enjoyed listening to you talk."

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised."

"Well I am. Usually people..."

"People can be stupid. Just have to surrounded yourself with people who see you as wonderful."

"Is that your way of saying I should spend more time with you."

"I said you were interesting. I never said you were wonderful," Nicole smirked at her.

"Asshole," Waverly rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Aw hey," Nicole put her hand on Waverly's arm to stop her from walking. Waverly turned fully towards her. "You are wonderful," Nicole smiled at her. "I mean I don't know you that well, but so far..."

"You aren't so bad yourself, Haughty."

Nicole groaned. "Haughty? Really?"

"Yup," Waverly said as she started walking again.

"I take back what I said," Nicole shouted after her.

Waverly turned to look at her. "No you don't."

No, she really didn't.

^^^^^

"So where are we going next?" Nicole asked when they were back in the car.

"Well do you like the beach?"

"The beach?"

"Mhm."

"Isn't it kind of chilly. And no suit."

Waverly rolled her eyes. "We are going to walk on the beach. Look at the waves. Watch the birds."

"Sounds like a corny romantic comedy moment."

"And what.. is wrong.. with romantic comedies?"

Nicole chuckled. "I should have figured you like sappy movies, Earp."

"Sappy movies are amazing" Waverly huffed. "What types of movies do you like?"

"I like comedies."

"Romantic comedies?"

"Aren't they all kind of the same?"

"I will stare at you and not pay attention to the road if you ever say that again."

"Okay, okay," Nicole held her hands up and laughed. "Romantic comedies are great. I love them."

"Good, we can have a marathon of them one day."

Nicole groaned. "I walked into that."

"Oh you definitely did."

^^^^^

"It's actually really peaceful here," Nicole stared out at the water.

"I love coming here when it's a little cold and barely anyone is here. It's better when it's the sunset or sunrise."

"You spend a lot of nights on the beach?" Nicole looked at her and smirked.

Waverly shrugged as she stared out at the water. "When my friend, Jermey, got dumped by his first boyfriend, we came to the beach a lot. Sunset. Sunrise. Daytime. It helped him feel better so it just kind of stuck. He dates my friend from high school, Robin, now so we come here together sometimes. But mostly I come here to think."

"I can see why," Nicole responded. She had been watching Waverly the whole time she spoke, but now she was also looking out at the water. "Maybe I'll start coming here when I need to think."

Waverly looked at her. "You have no car."

"I'll walk," Nicole looked back. "I'll definitely need to think about how stupid I am after walking all the way here."

Waverly laughed. "I'm really glad you hung out with me today."

"Me too. It's the most fun I've had in awhile."

"Really?" Waverly asked with a big smile on her face.

"Don't get too excited, Earp."

"Oh I'm going to get very excited."

Nicole shook her head and chuckled. "You are adorable."

"Thanks," Waverly scooted closer to Nicole. "I think you are pretty adorable too." She laid her head on Nicole's shoulder. "Is this okay?"

All Nicole could manage was a nod. Her heart was racing and she was trying to control her breathing. It had been a long time since a woman curled up next to her. She was caught off guard by the movement. Actually she was caught off guard by most things Waverly said as well. She wasn't sure if Waverly was interested in her or she was just an affectionate friend. Mercedes was kind of that way. Hell she didn't even know if Waverly was interested in girls. She knew she had an ex boyfriend, but that honestly didn't tell her much. She already knew she had a damn crush on Waverly. But she could control her crush. At least she thought she could. What she needed to control the most was her overthinking that maybe Waverly was interested in her back.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Huh?" Nicole was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Spare time? Hobbies? Dating life? Things you do with your friends? I'm sure Mercedes is still as exciting as ever," she chuckled.

"She is. Mostly she likes me to go shopping with her because I'm very blunt and will tell her how it is."

"Hm I can see that. Honestly it's a good trait to have."

"Some people wouldn't think so."

"Well I do. What else?"

"Uh I read a lot of comics."

"Really? What kind? Like superheroes or other stuff? Robin and Jeremy love comics."

"Not really superheros. Horror, science fiction, fantasy. Some people make autobiographies into graphic novel form and those are pretty cool. Honestly if I pick it up and it sounds good I'm all for reading it."

"What's your favorite?"

^^^^^

"You were right the sunset at the beach was really beautiful," Nicole said as they walked down the boardwalk. Purgatory boardwalk was known for having a giant ferris wheel that lights up in bright colors at night. It was also known for its games and concession stands. It was a pretty populated place during the summer months. Mostly due to the fact that it was a tourist attraction. But also from the locals. "This place is pretty cool too. Didn't have anything like this back home."

"Really?" Waverly looked at her. "I used to love coming here as a kid. And even as a teenager. Okay Robin, Jermey, Chrissy and I still come here."

Nicole laughed. "Sounds like a good time. Not really my thing."

"Oh," Waverly stopped walking which made Nicole stop and look at her. "I'm sorry. I just figured since we were at the beach, we could come up here. I should have asked. I just really don't want this day to end."

Nicole was caught off guard by Waverly's words. "You don't?"

"Yes," Waverly nodded and smiled.

"I don't either. And honestly I don't mind. I'm not usually one for crowds and loud noises. Not since..." she stopped talking and looked at the ground.

"Why don't we go," Waverly reached out and touched her arm. "I really am sorry. I should have..."

"Waverly?"

They both looked over. Nicole saw a man she had never seen before.

"Pete. Hey," Waverly said.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good," Pete smiled at her. "Hey I've been meaning to get ahold of you," he took a step closer and Nicole felt Waverly tighten her hand around her arm. She looked over at the shorter woman. "I heard you finally dumped Champ."

"I did."

"So uh I was wondering," he took another step closer and Waverly's hand tightened more on Nicole's arm. "Did you maybe want too..."

"Champ," Nicole said.

"Huh?" Waverly looked at Nicole.

"Uh muscles. Tattoos?"

"Um. Yeah?"

"Huh."

"You know Champ?"

"Not.. Exactly.. I encountered him once."

Waverly gave her an odd look. "Meaning?"

"Excuse me," Pete said and both women looked at him. "I'm trying to ask you on a date."

"I don't know you," Nicole responded in a deadpanned voice. Waverly covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter.

"I wasn't asking you," Pete responded.

"Oh well you probably should have specified."

"W-wh-why," Pete stammered out. "Would I ask you when I don't know you?"

Nicole shrugged. "I dunno. I was just as confused as you are now." Waverly leaned her forehead against Nicole's shoulder to still try to contain her laughter. The look on Pete's face was priceless.

"Waverly. I was asking Waverly on a date."

"Well why are you telling me. She's right here," Nicole pointed at Waverly.

Pete looked between the two bewildered. "I like the other friends you hangout with more," he said to Waverly.

"Really?" Waverly said looking at him. "Because I'm quite fond of this one." She looked up at Nicole and smiled as she wrapped both her arms around Nicole's one arm.

Nicole looked back at her and swore her heart stopped beating at how close they were. Nicole wanted so bad to kiss the shorter woman, but stopped herself.

Pete cleared his throat and both women looked at him. "So the date?"

Nicole rolled her eyes as Waverly spoke. "Pete I'm not interested. I think it's best that we stay friends."

"Oh," he shoved his hands into his pockets. "That's cool," he shrugged. "Uh have a nice evening." He walked away quickly.

"That was great," Waverly laughed as she let go of Nicole.

"You didn't think I was being rude?"

"Not at all. I've turned Pete down so many times. You would think he would get the hint ya know after I've told him I'm not interested a bunch of times," she ran her hands up and down her arms and shivered.

"Cold?"

"A little. I should have grabbed my jacket from the jeep."

"Here," Nicole took her hat off and went to pull off her hoodie.

"No that's okay," Waverly put her hands up. "Than you'll be cold."

"I'm fine," Nicole said as she handed her hoodie over to Waverly. "I don't get cold easily. It's just my favorite hoodie. Comfiest article of clothing I have."

Waverly took the light gray hoodie and pulled it over her head. "Wow," she said once it was fully on her. "It is really comfy. You might not get it back," she winked at Nicole.

"Looks better on you anyways," Nicole said with a smirk.

"Why, Ms. Haught, was that a compliment," Waverly tried to act casual, but her heart was pounding at the compliment and she knew she was starting to blush.

"Don't make me take it back, Earp."

Waverly laughed. "So you don't like crowds and loud noises. Noted. I will keep that in mind for next time," she smiled at Nicole. "Are you hungry again? Because I'm hungry again. It's been awhile since we ate."

"I could eat again."

"Okay so here me out," she put both her hands on either of Nicole's arms. "Have you ever had a veggie burger?"

^^^^^

"I had a really really good time today," Waverly said as they sat in the jeep in front of Doll's house almost 3 hours later.

"So did I," Nicole smiled at her.

"We should do it again sometime."

"Well you know how to reach me," Nicole tried to sound casual about everything. But honestly today felt like a date. The best date of her life. And she wanted even more badly to kiss Waverly than she did earlier. And if she didn't get out of this car, she might do it and ruin this friendship that just started. "Let me know when you get home safely," she went to get out of the car.

"Wait."

Nicole looked at her. Hope filled her mind as she saw Waverly lean a little towards her. "Y-," she cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"Earlier you said you knew Champ."

Nicole's heart dropped and she wanted to just get out of the car in embarrassment. Of course Waverly wasn't going to kiss her. Of course Waverly wasn't over her ex. She was so stupid. She knew this was a bad idea. "Uh yeah. Well I said I encounter him."

"How?"

"I was uh at Mercedes once day and saw him leaving after..." she paused and looked at Waverly with her eyes wide. "Uh when did you and Champ break up?"

Waverly smiled. "After he got done screwing Beth Gardner?"

"Uhhh."

"It's okay," Waverly put her hand on Nicole's arm. "He cheated a lot."

"That's not okay. You don't deserve that."

"I know. It took me awhile to get there, but I do know now," Waverly paused for a moment. "He.. he didn't say anything to you, did he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he can be an ass. And well," Waverly pointed to Nicole's leg.

"Ah well actually he did uh.."

"What did he say to you," anger was already rising in Waverly at the idea of Champ being a jerk to Nicole.

"He asked if I wanted to bang because he's never fucked a disabled girl."

Silence filled the car. Nicole look at Waverly and saw rage on her face. "Mercedes punched him if that helps?"

"It doesn't," Waverly said through gritted teeth. "That. Fucking," Waverly shifted in her seat. "Wait until I," she gripped the steering wheel.

"Hey," Nicole put a hand over Waverly's and Waverly suddenly felt calmer. "It's okay. He's just a jerk. Not worth it."

Waverly looked at her. "He shouldn't have said that to you. I hate him. I don't know why I ever dated that jerk."

"Well now you know next time to date someone who isn't a jerk."

"Yeah," Waverly stared at her. "Now I know."

They held each other gazes and Nicole stopped breathing.

A bang from outside made them jump apart. One of her neighbors had slammed their front door.

"I should uh," she moved away from Waverly.

"Yeah," Waverly responded.

"Let me know when you get home?"

"I will."

Nicole got out of the car and headed to the house. Waverly watched her go and let out a breath. Nicole Haught was definitely going to steal her heart and she was more than willing to let her.


	4. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I can't express how much it means to me :) I hope you guys continue to like the story!
> 
> Throughout the story there will be texting conversations. 'The texting will look like this'
> 
> Let me know if it gets too confusing to tell the difference between the texting conversations and the talking conversations and I will think of another way to show the texting conversations :)
> 
> Here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy :)

"I've never seen that hoodie before."

Waverly looked up at Chrissy. "Uh it's new."

"You don't normally wear hoodies. Like ever," Chrissy was looking at her with a curious look on her face.

Waverly shrugged and looked back down at Jeremy's graphic novel she was reading.

"And since when do you read comics?"

"Okay, don't be giving Waverly the third degree. When you know you are the one who should be getting it," Robin said as he sat on the couch next to Chrissy. Waverly was curled up in the chair next to the couch.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "So I can't question Waverly's random new style and interest, but you are going to question me about my date?"

"So it was a date!?" Jeremy said excitedly as he walked into the room with a bowl of chips in his hand.

Chrissy rolled her eyes again. "I guess. I don't know," she shrugged.

"Did you have fun?" Waverly asked closing the graphic novel and putting it next to her.

"It was okay."

"Just okay?" Robin asked.

"He chews loudly."

"Chews loudly?" Jeremy inquired.

"Yeah and he talks about himself a lot."

"Did he ask about you too?" Waverly questioned.

"Well yeah, but still."

The other three looked at each other.

"Oh don't do that," Chrissy said irritatedly. "I know I'm picky."

^^^^^

"Zombies? That's fitting. That's how I'm feeling today," Mercedes slammed the front door shut and threw her purse onto the couch.

"Coffee in the kitchen," Nicole said not looking up from her graphic novel.

"You are a life saver," Mercedes headed to the kitchen.

"Actually I am," Dolls said as he came out of the kitchen. "It's 6 at night. We are going out to eat. Why do you need coffee?"

"I'm too tired for questions," Mercedes put her hand in his face as she walked by him.

"Did Nicole let you in?"

"Of course," Mercedes said.

"No I didn't," Nicole still didn't look up as she spoke.

"Traitor," Mercedes shouted from the kitchen.

"I want my key back," Dolls shouted to her.

"Good luck," she shouted back.

Dolls rolled his eyes and sighed as Nicole laughed. She was then startled by the vibration of her phone.

"Doc?" Dolls asked as he sat on the couch.

"Um," Nicole picked her phone up from the table next to her. It was a message from Waverly. She opened it to see a screenshot picture of Waverly curled up in a chair reading a graphic novel. Someone had posted it to Instagram with the caption on the picture saying 'I'm rubbing off on her 🤣😍' 

"What did he say?"

"Huh?" Nicole asked looking up.

"Doc? You are smiling so I figured he said something funny."

"Oh it's uh not Doc. Another friend."

"You have other friends besides us?" Dolls asked in confusion.

"How dare you," Mercedes said as she came back onto the room.

"Friends who apparently make her smile really big."

"Shut up."

"Oh really?" Mercedes sat next to Dolls and looked at Nicole. "It's not Waverly right? Because I told you she's straight."

"Wait you know about this other friend?" Dolls asked her.

"It is Waverly and I told you it's not like that."

"Oh Waverly!?" Dolls said. "Right I know her. She was here the other night."

"She was here the other night?" Mercedes looked between Nicole and Dolls.

"And they spent the whole day together the other day."

"The whole day?" Mercedes looked at Nicole. "Nicole."

"We are just friends," Nicole said knowing the tone Mercedes was using with her was one of worry. "I know she is straight. We are literally just friends."

"Well good for you," Dolls smiled at her. Mercedes didn't look so convinced.

^^^^^

Waverly looked down at her phone when she felt it vibrate.

'Little do they know, it was not them who have corrupted you, but another. And by another I mean me. It's me. Oh and nice hoodie 😉'

'Thanks. This really attractive girl gave it to me.'

'Oh shit I thought it was mine. My bad.'

'You are such a dork. IT IS YOURS.'

'Me: Attractive? No. You: Blind? Yes.'

'Screw you, Haught.'

'I'll keep my comments to myself on that one.'

"Did you just giggle?"

Waverly looked up at her three friends who were staring at her. "What?"

"Giggle," Robin said.

"You giggled," Jeremy added.

"I did no such thing."

"You totally did," Chrissy said. "Who are you texting?"

"A friend."

"Ugh is it Champ," Robin said. "I thought you said it was completely over."

"It is!"

"No not Champ," Chrissy said. "I've been there for the whole relationship. She NEVER giggled at anything Champ texted her or said to her. Giggling is a new thing. Just like that hoodie," Chrissy scooted forward in her seat. "Waverly. Earp. Are you talking to someone?"

"No," she said.

"Who is it?" Chrissy said. "I mean is it someone we know or don't know? Because there are plenty of guys from other parts of the city we haven't ever met before who are hopefully more eligible than the ones we know."

"Oh you mean like Perry?" Robin cut in.

"We are not talking about my date with Perry! We are talking about Waverly's mystery man!"

"I don't have a mystery man!"

"Then why did you giggle at your phone?" Chrissy asked.

Waverly stared at her friends. "I made a friend the other night at the bar and she just texted me something funny."

"Oh," Robin said. "Well that was anticlimactic." Him and Jeremy went back to getting the movie ready. Chrissy was looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Chrissy shrugged and pulled out her own phone.

Waverly felt a little guilty. It was very rare her and Chrissy kept secrets from each other. Actually all 4 of them rarely kept secrets from each other. But she wasn't quite sure what else to say. Nicole was technically just a friend. Sure Waverly knew she had feelings for her. It wasn't hard to figure that out. She wasn't usually one for having feelings for people. She got with Champ at 15 so besides a couple crushes here and there, he was the only person she really had ever had strong feelings for. Although over time that definitely changed. But this was the first time she had ever had feelings for another girl. And honestly the way she felt about Nicole wasn't something she ever felt with Champ or her other crushes.

But what if Nicole didn't like her back? Although something told her by the way the redhead acted with her that she did share the same feelings.

But also.. what if she tried something with Nicole and didn't like it. What if she didn't like cuddling with her or holding her hand or kissing her or having sex with her. She was probably getting way ahead of herself. But what if it turned out she didn't like being with a girl at all?

She reread the last text message Nicole sent her and suddenly felt aroused at the thought of what comments Nicole could make.

Okay so maybe she wasn't so worried about not liking being with a girl.

^^^^^

Why. Did. She. Send. That. Text.

'I'll keep my comments to myself on that one.'

Seriously? What was she thinking. She got caught up in the moment and flirted with Waverly. And now Waverly probably thought she was weird and creepy. She looked at her phone for what felt like the millionth time in the last 20 minutes.

"Are you okay back there?" Dolls asked as he looked in the mirror at Nicole in the backseat.

"Yeah."

"Uh huh. Well you see you've only looked at your phone about 30 times since we got in the car 10 minutes ago."

Nicole shrugged. "I'm fine."

"She crushing on a straight girl," Mercedes said.

Nicole groaned. "Shut up."

Mercedes turned dramatically in her seat and looked at Nicole. "You didn't deny it!"

"Mercedes," Nicole said leaning towards her. "I'm not..." her phone vibrated and she quickly looked at it.

'Oh no.. voice your comments.. I would absolutely love to hear what they are.. please? 😉'

Mercedes cleared her throat and Nicole looked up at the smug look on her face. "Um you were about to say?"

^^^^^

"Are you even paying attention to the movie?"

"Huh?" Chrissy and Waverly said at the same time. They looked at each other. They were both on their phones.

"Seriously Robin and I could have been having sex and you wouldn't have known," Jeremy said. 

"And he gets pretty loud so that's saying something," Robin smirked.

"Babeeee," Jeremy groaned.

"Well thank you for that knowledge," Chrissy sat up some while Waverly laughed.

"I was just uh.."

"Texting Perry?" Robin interupted Chrissy.

"Texting.. Perry," Chrissy finished her sentence slowly.

"Yes," Robin threw his arm in the air.

"You are like an embarrassing father," Chrissy told him.

"Your point?"

"Are you texting your new friend?" Jermey asked Waverly.

"Uh.. yeah."

"Should I be jealous?" Chrissy asked.

"What?" Waverly looked at her.

"Of this girl taking my place as best friend?"

"What? No."

Chrissy squinted her eyes at Waverly who stuck her tongue out back. Both women laughed.

"But seriously invite her over to hangout maybe then you will pay attention to Mr. and Mr. Needy over there," Chrissy pointed at the guys.

"Hey," Robin said.

"She's not wrong," Jeremy responded.

"She's out with her friends." Waverly said a little disappointed. She really wished she could invite Nicole over. She missed her. Even thought she just saw her two days ago. She worked a double yesterday and worked this morning. Tonight was movie night with her friends and tomorrow she was going dress shopping with Chrissy for the Gardner's yearly party and then had to work. She wondered if Nicole would come to the bar and hangout some while she worked. She looked down at her phone. She was pretty sure she would with the conversation they just had.

'Oh no.. voice your comments.. I would absolutely love to hear what they are.. please? 😉'

'Nope. I'm good.'

'Not fair.'

'How so?'

'Because I want to know.'

'Even more of a reason not to tell you 😉'

'Tease.'

'You have no idea.' (That made Waverly gulp)

'I'd like to have an idea.'

'Has anyone ever told you, you are quite the flirt, Ms. Earp?'

'No. Actually I've never been told that.'

'Shocking."

'I'm just a curious person.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes really.'

'Hm. Aren't you supposed to be watching movies with your friends?'

'Are you changing the subject?'

'No of course not. I'm just curious 😉'

'You think you are a funny don't you?"

"Oh absolutely."

'I wish you could have watched movies with us.'

'Me too. Hey we just got to the restaurant. If I don't respond quickly that's why. I promise I'm not bailing on the conversation.'

'Have fun ❤'

Nicole telling her that she might not be able to respond quickly and why, caught Waverly off guard. Usually Champ would stop texting or even disappear for days with no explanation. It was kind of nice to have some reassurance. Which was good because with the conversation they were having, Waverly would have definitely freaked out if Nicole stopped responding.

'Are you busy tomorrow?'

'Aren't you going shopping with Chrissy then working?'

Waverly smiled at the fact that Nicole actually paid attention when they talked on the phone yesterday during one of her breaks from her double.

'Yes, but sometimes it can get super not crowded at work and boring and I was thinking maybe you could stop by? There will be free food in it for you.'

'You don't have to bribe me with food.'

'Is that a yes?'

'Yes 🙂'

'Okay. Can't wait ❤'

'Totally just doing it for the free food.'

'Asshole.'

A message from another number popped up in her notifications. It was from Jeremy. She opened it.

'I'm not sure if it's really just a friend. If you said she just so we wouldn't question you on who he was. Or if it really is a girl who has you smiling like that at your phone. Just know that it's no pressure, but I'm here if you want to talk. Love you, Waves ❤'

Waverly looked up at him. He smiled at her before laying his head on Robin's shoulder to continue the movie.

She smiled back even though he couldn't see it.


	5. Shorty's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Not a big one, but there is the ever so tiniest bit of Nicole's trauma of getting shot in this chapter. I just wanted you to know before you read!
> 
> I know I say this every chapter, but thank you so much for the comments and kudos. It means a lot to me to know you guys like the story so much! I hope you continue to like it! :)

"Waiting for someone?"

Waverly looked from the door of Shorty's bar to well Shorty himself. "Uh yeah a friend is coming to see me during my shift."

"Is this a friend I know?" Shorty said as he leaned against the bar.

"Uh no."

"Is this the friend you were texting the other day?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Nicole. She's kind of new in town."

"Redhead?"

Waverly gave Shorty a curious look and nodded.

"She's been in before."

"What?" Waverly's voice was raised and some people turned to look at her. "I've never seen her here before," she said in a more normal tone. "I would definitely know if she had been."

Shorty chuckled. "The only two times I've seen her, you weren't working."

"Oh."

"She's a nice girl. Smart. Tough. I enjoy our talks."

"You enjoy talks with everyone," Waverly said with a smile.

"Not true," he replied. "Some people annoy me. And speaking of ones that don't," he pointed towards the door. Waverly spun around and the giant smile on her face at seeing Nicole was not lost on Shorty. 

The redhead made her way over as Waverly leaned with her arms onto the bar. "Hey," she said when Nicole was close enough.

"Hey," Nicole's smile wasn't much different from Waverly's as she sat down on a stool. "Nice shirt."

Waverly looked down at the red and blue midriff shirt with the word Shorty's across it. "Thanks," she looked back up at Nicole. "You look nice."

Nicole looked down at her black skinny jeans and dark gray t-shirt. "If you say so," she shrugged as she looked back up at Waverly.

"Oh I definitely do."

Shorty raised an eyebrow at the obviously flirtatious tone that Waverly held. He had never actually seen Waverly flirt with anyone. Even when guys at the bar would flirt with her, she would either keep the tone casual or be a smartass with them. "Nicole," He walked up to the women and put out his hand.

"Hey Shorty," Nicole smiled as she shook his hand.

"Usual?" He asked when they let go.

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"I never forget a drink," Shorty winked at her.

"You never mentioned you've been here before when I told you where I worked."

Nicole shrugged as Shorty put a glass of coke in front of her. Waverly looked between the two before they both laughed.

"Really? That's the drink you never forget," Waverly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Of course. I own a bar. Usually people want alcohol."

"And normally I don't frequent bars, but I was bribed with free food."

"Seriously Waverly," Shorty looked at Waverly and for a second Nicole worried she actually got Waverly in trouble. "I told you to stop giving gorgeous woman free food."

Waverly's jaw dropped in shock. "She's the only gorgeous woman I've given free food too."

"You hear that," Shorty looked at Nicole while he pointed at Waverly. "She thinks your gorgeous," he winked at her.

Waverly stared at Shorty in shock with her mouth hanging open. Nicole snorted in laughter at the look on Waverly's face then she looked down.

"Have fun," Shorty said to them as he tapped the bar with his fist and walked away.

Waverly watched him go with the same shocked look on her face than looked at Nicole who was looking back up at her. 

"I like him," she said with a smirk before taking a drink.

^^^^^

An hour later Nicole was just finishing up her meal when a guy with dark hair sat down one stool away from her. She looked over at him, but didn't recognize him. She looked to Waverly who was helping a customer. The bar had been pretty slow the last hour, but it was becoming time for most to get off work so it was getting crowded. She looked down at her phone when it went off.

A text from Mercedes. 'Where are you? I'm at your place and you aren't here.'

'Stalker.'

'You wish. But seriously I need to talk to you.'

'I'm not sure when I'll be home.'

Mercedes was calling her. She ignored it. But texted her. 'I won't be able to hear you.'

'ARE YOU WITH WAVERLY AGAIN'

'WE ARE JUST FRIENDS. SHE IS A COOL CHICK AND I LIKE HANGING OUT WITH HER AND BEING HER FRIEND.'

"Jeremy."

Nicole looked up at Waverly's voice. She was talking to the dark haired guy.

"Hey," he smiled at her. But even Nicole could tell it was a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Waverly was standing in front of him.

"I accidentally broke one of Robin's statues he got from a comic convention. He's going to be so mad. It was super expensive."

Waverly smiled at him. "Sweetie if that's the first thing you guys majorly fight about in an almost year of dating, I'd say you guys are doing great."

"But I don't want him mad at me."

"I've known Robin since we were kids. He'll be upset yes, but just that it's broke. Not that you did it. I don't think he will be mad."

Jeremy shrugged and looked at the bar top.

"Shoot," Waverly said. "More customers," she was looking to the other end of the bar. She looked back at Jeremy. "Jeremy this is Nicole. Nicole, Jeremy," she pointed at them as she introduced them. "I need to go help them customers, but maybe you could try to help," Waverly said to Nicole who looked baffled at the request. Waverly started to walk away.

Jeremy looked at Nicole. "Are you the one who was making her smile like crazy last night," the smile on his face this time seemed genuine.

Waverly turned back around. "Did I miss where they announced today was national embarrass Waverly day," she put her hands on her hips.

"Hey," Nicole pointed at her. "Don't you have people to help," she looked at Jeremy. "So like how big was this smile?"

Waverly groaned and stomped away as Jeremy laughed.

A little while later, Waverly reappeared to the other two who were laughing. "You seem to be feeling better," she said to Jeremy.

"Yeah Nicole suggested that instead of freaking out over it to just call him and tell him. He wasn't upset. Bummed, but we," he gestured between himself and Nicole. "Found another online. I'm getting it for him as an early birthday present."

"See," Waverly smiled at Nicole. "I knew you could help."

Nicole shrugged it off, but the gesture meant more to Waverly than she thinks Nicole knew. She loved her friends a lot and had always wished Champ would try harder with them. Especially since they tried hard with him even though none of them liked him.

"She is pretty cool," Jeremy said to Waverly while pointing to Nicole. "I hope you plan on keeping her around."

"Oh I definitely am," the way she looked at Nicole when she said that confirmed Jeremy's suspicions from last night. He smiled between the two.

"I guess this would be a really bad time to say I have to get going," Nicole joked.

"Oh?" Waverly tried for hide her disappointment.

"Mercedes and Dolls are alone together. They haven't killed each other yet but well," Nicole shrugged.

"Do they not get along?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh they are either fucking or fighting so that's a hard one," Nicole replied as she got up.

Waverly laughed at the expression on Jeremy's face. "Okay then," he said.

Nicole chuckled. "It was nice meeting you Jeremy."

"You too. Hopefully I'll see you again soon."

"Hopefully," Nicole smiled at him. 

"I'll walk you out," Waverly said. "Hey Shorty," she called to the man talking to a couple of guys at a table. "I'll be right back," she pointed to Nicole. He gave her a smile and nodded.

"Whoa what's up with your leg?" Jeremy asked when he saw Nicole start to walk.

"Jeremy," Waverly hissed through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," Jeremy's eyes widen and he threw his hands up. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't think before I..."

"It's okay," Nicole put her hand on his shoulder. "I was a cop. I got shot. I'm not a cop anymore. I have a limp," she shrugged. "Pretty standard stuff."

"That's standard?" Jeremy said as Waverly pinched the bridge of her nose.

Nicole patted his shoulder. "Have a good night, Jeremy," she walked away. Jeremy put his head in his hands. He really needed to think before he spoke.

"I'm so sorry about that," Waverly said when they got outside. "He..."

"Hey," Nicole put both her hands on Waverly's shoulders. "It's okay. It's a question I'm used to getting asked. It's not everyday people see others with a limp so it's common to ask. I know he didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm still going to yell at him," Waverly grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Nicole chuckled. "You are cute when you pout."

"I am not."

"Totally are."

"Hush," Waverly suddenly put her arms around Nicole's waist and hugged her. Nicole returned it. "I get the day off tomorrow. Want to spend it with me if you aren't busy?"

"If it doesn't involve watching movies," Nicole smirked.

"Party pooper."

Nicole laughed and Waverly smiled. Was it possible to fall in love with someone's laugh? Because if it was well then..

"Ah I think that's my ride," Nicole said as Dolls pulled up.

"Get in bitch," Mercedes shouted from the window. "Waverly Earp?" Mercedes got out of the car.

Waverly let go of Nicole and turned around. "Hey Mercedes."

"Hey," Mercedes pulled her into a hug. "How the heck are you?"

"I'm good," Waverly responded when she pulled away.

"How's Champ?" Mercedes asked. Nicole glared at her.

"Uh I wouldn't know. We broke up."

"Ah well you always wind up back together," Mercedes waved her hand.

"Not this time," Waverly crossed her arms. "I'm actually done with him."

"Oh," Mercedes looked from Waverly to Nicole then back to Waverly. "Well good for you. There are plenty of eligible, hot men around. I know plenty. Want some numbers?"

Nicole rolled her eyes and put her hands in her back pockets. She knew exactly why Mercedes was acting this way. And while she appreciated that Mercedes was protective of her and just looking out for her, Waverly didn't deserve this.

"Uh no," Waverly said clearly uncomfortable. "I'm not interested."

"Well if you change your mind," Mercedes shrugged. "How is your sister?"

Nicole looked to Waverly. She hadn't really heard Waverly talk about her sister or even her family in general.

"Uh I'm not sure. I haven't spoke to her in awhile. Last I heard, she was in.. Spain I think."

"Lucky bitch. Well if you do talk to her, tell her I miss her ass and she needs to come visit."

"You're telling me," Waverly mumbled, but only Nicole heard her because Mercedes was saying. "Okay time to go."

"I'll text you," Nicole put her hand on Waverly's arm and the shorter woman looked up at her. Her heart flipped when Nicole smiled at her.

"Okay," she replied. She watched as Nicole walked away and got into the car. She watched as they drove away. She felt a pain in her chest at the thought of her sister. And all she wanted in that moment was for Nicole to hold her tightly.

^^^^^

"You look awake," Waverly said as soon as Nicole opened her door the next morning.

"Aren't you sweet," Nicole replied as she stepped aside to let Waverly in.

Waverly looked around the place. Nicole lived in a guest house behind Dolls house. The guest house was a squared room basically. When you first walked into the room a small kitchen with a counter with stools was to the right and a little living room was to the left. One side of an L shaped sofa sat against the same wall as the front door. The other end stuck out across the floor. A big screen tv was hung on the wall. A king sized bed was against the wall opposite the front door. A small closet was to the left of it as was a desk. To the right of it was the door leading to what she assumed was the bathroom.

"I really like your place," she said as she leaned against the sofa.

"It's small, but nice enough for me and Calamity Jane."

"Where is she?"

"Probably in the bathroom. She likes to lay in there on the cold tile. Sometimes I turn the shower on and she will lay under the water. She is a weird cat."

"So you guys have a lot in common?"

"It's too early for you," Nicole said as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Aw should I leave?"

"Don't you dare," Nicole replied not looking at Waverly as she grabbed some coffee to make.

Waverly smiled at the comment. "Well if you don't want me to leave then please get some coffee in her grumpy ass," she said as she walked up to her.

"That's a weird place to put coffee."

Waverly pinched Nicole's side who jumped and grabbed her hand. She turned around so she was facing Waverly and pulled her close to her. "Not nice," she said.

Waverly went to reply but found she couldn't. Nicole was close. So close. And she could easily stand on her tiptoes and kiss the taller woman. And man did she want too. She had never wanted to kiss someone so bad. She saw something in Nicole's eyes and when Nicole looked down at her lips, it took everything inside of her not to groan.

"See," Nicole said as she released her. "You can't even deny it. You aren't nice," she turned back around to continue making her coffee. Waverly stared at Nicole's back. Still not quite sure what to say. "So," Nicole continued talking. "What did you want to do today?"

^^^^^

"I've never actually been in one."

"What?" Nicole turned abruptly to Waverly. So abruptly in fact that she stumbled a little on her bad leg.

Instinctively Waverly reached out to help steady her. "Calm down, cowgirl. I know you are excited to be here with me, but maybe take it down a couple notches." 

"I feel like you are betraying Robin and Jeremy."

"Excuse me?" Waverly stared at her in confusion.

"You were friends with two comic book lovers before me. You should definitely have your first comic store experience with them."

A not so great feeling stirred in Waverly's chest at Nicole referring to herself as Waverly's friend. She tried to ignore it. "I think you are being a little dramatic."

"I think I'm being responsibly dramatic.

Waverly rolled her eyes and put her arm through Nicole's. "Come on, drama queen. Show me some good stuff to read."

They started walking. "Did you call me cowgirl earlier?"

"I did."

"I hope you know this means I'm definitely buying a Stetson now."

"I hope you know I'm totally hoping you do."

"So you can make fun of me?"

"No so I can tell you even more how fucking attractive you are."

Nicole stumbled again.

^^^^^

"Stop staring at me."

"You've taken 4 licks of the ice cream now and still haven't told me your thoughts."

They were currently sitting on a bench. Nicole sitting with her legs stretched out on front of her. Waverly sitting crossed legged facing her. She had convinced Nicole to try vegan ice cream.

"So that means you have to stare at me?"

"Yes."

"It's kind of weird."

"No it's not. It would be weird if I told you how attractive it is."

Nicole choked and almost dropped her ice cream.

Waverly laughed. "You okay there."

Nicole glared at her. "You love doing that don't you?"

"Hitting on you? Yes."

Nicole stared at her. "I meant messing with me."

"Oh I'd love messing with you." She looked Nicole up and down.

The look on Waverly's face turned Nicole on and she suddenly hated Mercedes for being right. She straightened up some. She thought Waverly was one of the nicest, sweetest people she had ever met. And she knew Waverly was just messing around and probably acted like this with her friends. But she wasn't going to sit here and be confused about what Waverly's deal was. They needed to talk about this before their friendship continued.

"Are you okay?" Waverly noticed how tense Nicole got.

"Look Waverly..." Nicole stared straight ahead.

And the fact that she wouldn't look at Waverly and the tone of her voice, instantly broke Waverly's heart. She felt her chest tighten and fear coursed through her as she waited for what Nicole was going to say.

Before Nicole could finish what she was saying, a loud bang echoed from somewhere down the street. Nicole jumped. Dropping her ice cream and grabbing onto Waverly's leg. She started looking around frantically.

"Whoa hey," Waverly put both her hands on Nicole's cheeks. "Look at me, darling." Nicole was still looking around. "Hey," she rubbed one of her thumbs over Nicole's lips. The gesture made Nicole look at her. "You are fine, babe. It wasn't anything serious. Just a random sound. You are fine. I promise. I'm right here. Take a deep breathe. I'm right here."

Nicole took a deep breathe and felt herself relax a little. She loosened her grip on Waverly's leg. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't. Please touch me whenever you want," she smirked.

Nicole chuckled. "Always such a flirt."

"It got you to smile. How are you feeling?"

"Like people are staring at us," Nicole noticed behind Waverly a couple people stop and stare. She looked around some and saw others. She started to panic again. She hated when people stared at her. Especially with the look people were giving her now.

"Hey look at me," Waverly said again. Nicole looked at her. "Fuck them. It's just you and me. They don't matter."

"I hate when people stare at me."

"Well then let's go. Let's go to your place. Curl up and watch some movies. I'll even let you pick," she winked.

"Thank god. I've been traumatized enough today without your romantic comedies."

Waverly laughed. "Glad to see your sense of humor is still in full swing." She stood up and held her hand out for Nicole who took it and allowed herself to be pulled up.

Waverly didn't let go of her hand until they were back in the car.

^^^^^

"I'm still sorry about today," Nicole said a little while later as they sat on her couch.

"Nicole Haught if I have to tell you one more time to stop apologizing I'm putting on the corniest movie I can think of."

"I surrender," Nicole put her hands up. She was sitting in the middle of the couch right where the two parts met. One of her legs stretched out across on side of the couch. The other on the floor. Waverly was sitting next to her on the side her leg wasn't on.

"Smart girl."

Nicole stared at Waverly as Waverly watched the movie. She really wished Waverly would scoot over and cuddle with her. 

"And you called me out for staring," Waverly said without looking at her. She looked away quickly which made Waverly laugh. "There is a huge difference though." She faced Nicole.

Nicole looked back at her. "And what's that?"

Waverly scooted closer to her. "I don't mind when you look at me." She put her head on Nicole's shoulder. One of her arms over Nicole's stomach. And tucked her legs under her.

Nicole could feel her heart beating face and knew she was blushing. She put one arm around Waverly and started rubbing her arm.

"Hm I could get used to this," Waverly said as she closed her eyes.

Nicole said nothing. She didn't trust herself to speak. Her mind was going in a million different directions. She should stop this. She should continue their conversation from earlier. She should probably just walk away from Waverly's friendship. But damnit know she was hooked. Before she thought she could handle having a crush on Waverly Earp. And maybe she could. But she definitely couldn't handle falling in love with her. And well..

Waverly's phone ringing broke her from her thoughts.

"Sorry," Waverly leaned forward some and picked her phone up off the coffee table. "Hello?" A few seconds later. "What?" Waverly sat up straight and Nicole did the same at the look on Waverly's face. "When.. how..." a few seconds passed. "I'll be right there." She hung up.

"What happened?"

Waverly looked at her with utter shock on her face. "My uncle died."


	6. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know me saying this must be getting old but I'm overwhelmed (in a good way) with all the love this story is getting. I didn't expect it and I appreciate it so much!
> 
> Thank you guys so much!

A week later, Nicole found herself sitting on the front porch of Waverly's aunt's house. She had learned a lot about Waverly and her family over the course of the last week.

When Waverly was 2 her mother left the family and they never saw her again. Her father was Sheriff before Nedley, but he was an alcoholic and that cost him his job. It also cost him his life. When Waverly was 6 her father and oldest sister, Willa, were killed in a car accident. Her father was drunk. Willa was only 13. Wynonna, who was 12 at the time, was also in the car, but she survived. However she suffered from survivors guilt and had a really hard time after.

Waverly and Wynonna were raised by their Aunt Gus (their mother's sister) and her husband, Curtis. And that was the uncle that passed away. Waverly of course took the loss very hard. And Nicole did her best to be there for her every step of the way.

"How is that leg of yours feeling?" Gus asked as she sat next to Nicole on the porch.

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle."

"I told you, you didn't need to fix the fence."

"No point paying someone to do it when you know someone who can and is willing too."

"I told you I'm paying you. I don't care if you are taller than me, younger than me, and have a bad leg, I'll kick your ass."

Nicole laughed. "I definitely see where Waverly gets her charm from."

Gus snorted. "That girl is a far sweeter and better person than I have ever or will ever be."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You are pretty okay," Nicole smirked at her.

Gus laughed this time. "I like your fire, kid. I'm glad Waverly met you. I really do appreciate how much you have done for her and I this last week. That man was a pain in my ass, but damn did I love him," she croaked out the last few words and put her hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes.

"I'm sure he felt the same about you," Nicole put her hand on her shoulder. "Especially the pain in the ass part."

Gus laughed again. "Thank you for being your true asshole self. I hate when people get too sympathetic."

"You don't have to worry about that with me. I'm pretty heartless."

"I doubt that. You are trying to keep me laughing. That ain't heartless. Besides a heartless person wouldn't do what you have done lately. I'm glad, Waverly finally picked someone to date whose worthy of her."

Nicole snapped her head to the side to look at Gus. "Wha.. wha.. we aren't.. why would you think...?"

Gus threw her head back and laughed. "Oh the look on your face," she patted Nicole's knee. "I'm old. I've been around awhile. You think I can't tell when two people are into each other?"

Nicole opened and closed her mouth a couple times. "She's.. she's not. She's straight. She doesn't feel that way about me."

"But you feel that way about her?"

Nicole nodded. "I do." It was the first time she had told anyone about her feelings for Waverly. She had tried to deny to herself that she had feelings, but it was getting harder and harder to do that. And it wasn't just a crush. It went full force into hardcore feelings.

"Can I tell you something?"

Nicole nodded again.

Gus continued. "I was there the day Waverly was born. I was literally in the room since father was too busy being drunk somewhere else. I watched her be born so my sister wouldn't be alone in there. I was the first person besides the doctor to lay eyes on her. I raised her. I watched her grow. I watched her interactions with people. I watched how she was with friends. With Champ." Nicole rolled her eyes which made Gus laugh. "I've never seen that girl look at anyone the way she looks at you. I've never seen her act with anyone the way she acts with you. Waverly has never discussed her sexuality with me. But if you really think she doesn't feel the same way about you well..." Gus shook her head. "Think again."

Nicole took in Gus's words. "It doesn't uh freak you out? The idea of Waverly and I together?"

Gus gave her a funny look. "I only care that Waverly is with someone who treats her right. And I damn sure know you do."

Nicole smiled at her.

^^^^^

Waverly watched as Chrissy and Robin teamed up against zombies at the arcade. They used to hangout at the arcade a lot in high school and even though they didn't do it as much now that they were adults, they still did it occasionally.

While she loved her friends and loved their outings like this, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to go to Gus's where she knew Nicole was, helping Gus around the house. A warm feeling spread through her chest at the thought of Nicole helping her aunt.

The second she got the call her uncle had passed, she rushed to Gus's. Nicole by her side. And that is basically where Nicole has stayed this entire time. They had even spent every night together. A couple times at Gus's until she got sick of Waverly's "pity" (as Gus called it) so then they spent a couple nights at Nicole's. She loved it there. More importantly she loved being there with Nicole. She loved being around Nicole in general.

Everyday this week Waverly had gone to sleep in Nicole's arms. Everyday this week Waverly had woken up next to Nicole. Everyday this week Waverly had curled into Nicole's side on a couch somewhere and forgot about the rest of the world. Everyday this week they had held hands or had an arm around each other in someway. Everyday this week she cried on Nicole's shoulder after being strong around Gus and everyone else.

Nicole was there at the viewings, the funeral and the gathering at Shorty's to celebrate his life. Nicole helped Gus around the house. Nicole kept Waverly calm after she tried to reach her sister for the 20th time to let her know. Nicole made her feel safe. Nicole was her rock. Nicole made her laugh. Nicole made her feel safe. Nicole made her feel so good even though she felt like shit.

To say Waverly was falling for Nicole was an understatement.

"I see they are busy," Jeremy said as he took a seat besides Waverly.

"Yeah," she smiled at her friends.

"Good I wanted to talk to you."

Waverly's smile dropped and she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I.. I don't want to push or meddle or anything.. but it's eating me.. I need to know."

Waverly raised her eyebrows at him.

He continued. "You and Nicole."

Waverly's heart started pounding. "What about us?"

"Do you like her?"

Waverly stared at him for a few minutes then nodded.

"Yes," he said a little too loudly. Some people looked at them. "Hello," he waved to them before turning back to Waverly. "I knew it. That's so awesome, Waves. You guys are super cute together."

"Whoa whoa," Waverly put her hands up. "Not that I don't appreciate the support, but I'm not even sure if she's into woman or into me."

"Okay first thing.. she is definitely into you. Anyone with eyes can see that. Second thing.. have you ever been into woman before her? Because you've never..." he waved his hand some.

"No I haven't. I mean I've never thought about it before. I guess I was just with Champ and then when I wasn't. My first relationship was a roller coaster and I wasn't looking to get involved with anyone. Especially a woman, but like it doesn't freak me out or anything. Is that weird? Like am I supposed to freak out when I find out I'm not straight?"

Jeremy chuckled. "You are supposed to feel however you feel about it. Some people freak out and some don't. When I realized I was gay it just made sense to me. I didn't freak out. I just felt more like.. myself. Does that make sense?" Waverly nodded. "However other people do freak out. I mean you know better than I do about how Robin handled it. I just know that it was hard for him."

"I remember. I guess that's what I thought it should be like. But like it doesn't freak me out. I know I like her. I like her so much," she put her hands on one of his shoulders. "Fuck Jeremy I like her so damn much. She gives me these crazy amazing feelings. I've never felt it before."

Jeremy smiled at her. "That's so great Waverly. She is awesome. Why don't you ask her out?"

"I'm terrified she will reject me."

Jeremy laughed. "She won't. Trust me. I see the way she looks at you. Oh and by the way.. Waves.. you don't have to be anything.. sexuality wise. You can identify however you want or don't identify to anything. You liked Champ and now you like Nicole. It's that simple."

Waverly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Aw how sweet," they turned to see Robin and Chrissy looking at them. "He is pretty loveable." Robin continued.

"What were you guys talking about?" Chrissy asked as her and Robin sat down.

"Just telling Waverly we are all here for her," Jeremy said.

"Definitely," Robin smiled at her.

"I really appreciate everything you guys have done. This last week has been... I'm glad I got to hangout with you guys tonight."

"Same," Chrissy said. "Where should we go next?"

"Actually I have to go soon," Waverly said. "I have to get Nicole from Gus's."

"I love your new friend," Robin said as he ate a fry. "She is the funniest person."

"Agreed," Jeremy said.

"Well pick her up and bring her to hang," Chrissy said in a tone that made her sound unhappy with the idea she suggested.

"I'm sure she will want to go home. Her leg must be sore," Waverly said.

"Well drop her off at home and then come hangout with us again," Chrissy said. Everyone just looked at her.

"That would be kind of rude," Robin said. "Nicole has done a lot for Waverly and her aunt. She doesn't deserve to just be dropped off."

"I'm staying with her tonight anyways," Waverly said.

"Again?" Chrissy asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Chrissy," Robin snapped. "Don't be annoying. Who cares why."

"I just want to know why she isn't staying with one of us. We are her best friends."

"Who cares where she stays," Jeremy shrugged.

"I do."

"Well stop."

"Caring about her?"

"Being so.."

"What, Robin? Being so what?"

"STOP," Waverly shouted. Making her friends and quite a few other people look at her. "Just stop. I'm heading out." She stood up.

"Waverly wait," Jeremy went to stand up. But Waverly stopped him by holding up her hand.

"I'll call you guys tomorrow," Waverly headed to the door.

"Good job," Robin glared at Chrissy.

Chrissy looked down at her half eaten food as guilt hit her.

^^^^^

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked as they got back in Waverly's jeep after spending a little more time with Gus. "You are pretty quiet."

"Everyone got into a fight," Waverly responded as she started driving.

"Why?" Nicole asked pretty surprised.

"Um.. Chrissy is jealous of you and I."

"Oh. I'm sorry I..."

"You have nothing to say you are sorry for. Robin and Jeremy like you. Gus adores you. And I..." Waverly paused and swallowed.

"You?" Nicole held her breathe.

Waverly looked at her then looked back at the road. She reached over and held Nicole's hand. "I want you around. You are the person I want around the most. That may sound weird and I don't want to freak you out, but that's just how I feel."

"That doesn't freak me out," Nicole smiled at her.

^^^^^

"Wow your place makes my small place look huge," Nicole joked when she walked into Waverly's little apartment above Shorty's bar.

"Ha ha so funny," Waverly responded. "I just need to grab a couple things."

Nicole sat down on Waverly's bed and looked around. Her apartment looked like a small dorm room. "It's cute."

"Thanks. I like it. But I like yours better," she smirked at Nicole.

"I like mine better too."

"Jerk," Waverly threw a t shirt at her.

Nicole laughed and caught it. "Does it ever get loud? Living above the bar?"

Waverly shurgged. "Yeah, but I used to work until close most of the time anyways which is one reason I moved in here. It was only recently when Shorty lost a bartender that I started doing more opening and mid," Waverly came and sat next to Nicole. She looked nervous. "Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay...?"

"I'm really thankful that you have been letting me stay with you and if you aren't okay with what I'm about to ask then please say so I don't want you to feel obligated..." 

"Waverly," Nicole put her hand on Waverly's thigh. 

Waverly looked down at the hand and then back up at it's owner. She knew it was supposed to be just a kind gesture. But damn Nicole's hand on her thigh had an instant reaction on her body. A very good reaction. A very not appropriate reaction.

"I just want you to know that you don't ever have to be worried or afraid to ask me anything."

Fuck. Why was she always so sweet. Why did she always say things that made Waverly want to kiss her. Why was that damn smile so attractive. Why did her hand have to feel so good. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Before she could even think about what she was doing, Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole.


	7. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your kind words! I get the biggest smile reading your comments :) Thank you for the kudos as well :) I'm glad you enjoy the story!
> 
> I'm not sure how long the story will be, but I do still have a few ideas so I hope you keep enjoying the updates :)

"Waverly wait," Nicole said as she gently pushed Waverly away a little.

"I'm sorry," Waverly said. Stupid. She's so stupid. She ruined everything. Why did she do that. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," she stood up. It was her apartment, but she wanted to run away.

"I'm not uncomfortable," Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand. "And I'm not sorry you kissed me," the smile she gave Waverly made her knees feel weak. "I just.. I don't want you to regret.. anything with me. I want you to be sure."

Waverly saw the doubt and fear in Nicole eyes. And it made her want to kiss her again. So she put both her hands on Nicole's cheeks and leaned down, giving her the littlest kiss to her lips. "I'm definitely sure," she smiled before kissing her again. And what a kiss it was. It was an amazing kiss. But she wanted more. She opened her own mouth and used her tongue to get Nicole to do the same and the redhead did not disappoint.

The position was kind of awkward so to make it less so, Waverly put her hands on Nicole's shoulders and straddled her. She broke apart from the kiss to do so. "Does this hurt your leg?"

"Uh," Nicole was having a hard time talking. She couldn't believe Waverly freaking Earp was straddling her and kissing her. "My leg is the furthest thing from my mind."

"Oh yeah," Waverly smirked as she wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck. She put her lips close to Nicole's and asked. "What's the first thing on your mind?"

"That you are so fucking beautiful."

Waverly's breathe caught at the words. She wasn't expecting that. "You are one to talk," she responded. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

Nicole didn't trust herself to speak so instead she crashed their lips together again. She knew this was going to just end in heartbreak. They were going to just kiss or hook up and Waverly would regret it and they would probably stop talking. And Waverly would move on with her life and Nicole will have to endure Mercedes relentless I told you so teasing.

But Waverly made her feel the best she has ever felt.

But she also needed to check again. She needed to make sure again that this was really what Waverly wanted. Because the kiss was growing hotter and Waverly just moaned against her lips.

She pulled away some again. "Waverly," she groaned. The amount of aroused she felt was so bad she couldn't even hide it in her voice.

"I love when you say my name like," Waverly was breathless. They hadn't even been kissing that long. But Nicole took her breathe away so easily. She wanted more so she attached her lips to Nicole's neck and sucked. She smiled when she heard Nicole moan.

"Waverly.. I just.. I need too..." Nicole tried to talk, but it was very hard. She put her hands on Waverly's arm and gently pushed her away a little. "I need you to stop for a second."

Waverly suddenly felt panicked. "I'm sorry. I'm going too far. I didn't.. it's just that I've never..." Waverly started to get up.

"Wait," Nicole moved her hands to Waverly's waist to keep her on her lap. "You haven't gone too far or anything. You've never what?"

Waverly blushed. "Been this turned on. I expected kissing you to be really good. But I didn't expect it to be that good."

Nicole chuckled. "Well I'm glad you approve. I'm pretty fond of kissing you as well."

"So," Waverly leaned in some. "Does this mean we can keep kissing."

"We can, but I just want to make sure you are sure about this. About whatever happens between us."

Waverly smirked. "What are you hoping will happen between us."

Nice gulped. "I'm not answering that."

"You want to know what I hope happens between us?" Waverly leaned in more and before Nicole could even react, she had taken off her own hoodie.

Nicole's eyes roamed over Waverly's naked torso. It was then and only then that Nicole realized that Waverly wasn't wearing a bra. Not only was Waverly not wearing a bra, but she wasn't wearing a bra under Nicole's hoodie. And for some reason that really turned her on. "Damn."

"What?" Waverly couldn't help the smile on her face. She had never had anyone look at her the way Nicole was looking at her and she loved it. It made her feel confident.

"You are the most attractive person I have ever laid eyes on," Nicole's voice was low as she locked eyes with Waverly.

Waverly blushed again. "I could say the same about you." She brought their mouths together again. Teeth, tongues, and lips crashing together. She moaned when she felt Nicole's hand running up her side. She moaned even louder when she felt Nicole's thumbs gently glide over both her nipples.

Nicole pulled away some. "Is this okay?" she asked as she slide her thumbs over Waverly's nipples again.

"Yes," Waverly moaned out. "Anything. Anything you do to me is more than okay." She kissed her again. She was breathless. She was having a hard time thinking. She hadn't even realized she was grinding against Nicole until she heard the other woman moan. She needed more. She wanted more. She wanted all of Nicole. And when she felt Nicole start pinching and pulling on her nipples, she was done for. She grabbed onto the bottom of Nicole's shirt and pulled it up. The redhead broke their kiss apart so she could slide her shirt off. Nicole was wearing a bra and Waverly wasted no time in taking it off.

She had every intention of giving Nicole's breast the same treatment she gave hers, but Nicole wasted no time in moving Waverly up some so she could take her nipple in her mouth.

And to say that Nicole's mouth and tongue on her nipple felt good was an understatement. She threw her head back and moaned so loudly that she was sure the patrons of the bar downstairs could hear. "Fuck Nicole," she moaned out and gripped onto Nicole's hair. 

Nicole hadn't slept with anyone since what happened with her leg. It had been a really long time. She was nervous. She was really nervous. But damn did she love making Waverly moan. She moved over to the other nipple to give it some attention. As she did so she lightly ran her nails down Waverly's back.

If someone were to ever ask Waverly if being scratched was a turn on, she would say she didn't know. Because it had never happened to her. But now it had. And yes, it was a huge turn on. She loved what Nicole was doing to her, but she needed even more. She wanted even more.She wanted to make Nicole moan more. She wanted to know what made Nicole moan. So she pulled Nicole away from her breast and pushed her back. She leaned over her and put both her hands on either side of Nicole's head. "You are so fucking beautiful," she said before kissing her again.

She moved away from Nicole's lips to her neck. She kissed, bite, and sucked her way down and it must be something Nicole liked judging by the sounds she was making. Waverly was nervous. But that didn't stop her from kissing her way to Nicole's breast. She had never thought of having sex with another woman until she met Nicole and when she first took Nicole's nipple into her mouth and heard the loud moan that escaped those lovely lips and felt the way Nicole arched her body more into her, she couldn't help, but think that she was crazy to have never thought about it before. Because holy smokes so far this whole having sex with another woman thing was pretty damn awesome in her opinion. She used her teeth, her tongue, and her lips on one nipple then moved to the other.

Then she continued kissing down. She didn't want to mess anything up. She wanted to make Nicole feel amazing. She kissed until she reached the top of Nicole's sweatpants she had put on after showering at Gus's. (An event Waverly definitely thought about joining her on.) Then she looked up at Nicole. "I've never done this before. But fuck I want to make you moan so loud. So if I do something you don't like, let me know. And if there is something you want me to do, let me know."

Their eyes were locked and Nicole was honestly surprised by Waverly's words. She never would have thought that Waverly would ever want to do anything to her in bed. The other way around, yes. But this way, no. She gulped at how attractive the view of Waverly confidently talking about pleasing her while stationed inbetween her legs was. "You are doing an amazing job so far."

Waverly smiled. "I'm glad you think so," she grabbed onto the top of the sweatpants and pulled them down some. Then she kissed Nicole's pelvic bone.

"Fuck," Nicole shouted and arched her hips towards Waverly.

Waverly then kissed right inbetween both of Nicole's pelvic bones making Nicole's hips jerk up again. Then she kissed right next to the other pelvic bone then bite down making Nicole buck again, but this time Nicole spoke too. "Fuck Waves I've never wanted someone as badly as I want you."

"Oh really?" Waverly looked up at her. Pride filling her chest at how badly Nicole wanted her. Nicole could only nod. "That can be arranged." Waverly said as she started to pull the sweatpants down more. But before she got far a loud bang on the door startled them both, making Waverly jump to her feet and Nicole to sit up.

"What the..." before Waverly could finish what she was saying a voice spoke from the other side making her heart drop.

"You in there."

"Are you kidding me," Waverly said and Nicole should see the frustration on her face.

"Who?"

"Fucking Champ," Waverly turned towards the door.

"Babe open up."

"Babe." Nicole said in a low voice as she stood up, grabbing her shirt.

"No," Waverly spun back around to face Nicole. "I am not his babe." Nicole pulled her shirt over her head, not bothering with her bra. "Nicole," she reached for Nicole's arm, but the redhead moved away.

"You might want to get that before he breaks your door down" she refused to look at Waverly. She wanted to cry. She was so stupid. She figured that after they slept together something along the lines of Waverly not actually liking her would happen. She figured nothing else would happen between them. She knew Waverly would never actually be hers. But fuck.. she at least believed that Waverly was single. But it turns out...

Waverly moved quickly over to the door and swung it open. She wanted to cry. Out of anger over Champ and sadness over Nicole. "What the hell do you want?" She shouted at Champ.

"Don't be like that," Champ tried to stumble into the apartment, but Waverly pushed him back.

"I didn't say you could come in. You are drunk. And you just aren't suppose to be here. Why are you here?"

"Babe stop yelling," Champ grabbed his head like it hurt and leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm not your babe," Waverly shouted. "Go away."

"I've been gone a week. Haven't you missed me?"

"No. Why would I miss you. We broke up months ago. And even before, I never missed you when you were gone." It was true. She really didn't.

"Ouch babe. No need to hurt my feelings."

"If you call me babe one..."

"Hey, hey," Nicole came up to her and put her hand on the small of her back. "He's super drunk. There is no point arguing him."

"Do I know you?" Champ asked Nicole. "You look familiar."

The memory of what he said to Nicole came back to Waverly in that second and she balled her fist and opened her mouth, but Nicole cut her off.

"We met once."

"Did we," he pointed between the two of them.

"No you didn't," Waverly snapped at him. "You were rude to her though. You are such a..."

"Waves," Nicole said gently. "Can we talk over here," she pointed to the other side of the room and started walking over. Waverly followed. "Look he's drunk. He doesn't know what is going on and probably won't remember if you yell at him now."

"But I hate him for what he said to you. And I hate him for ruining tonight. I knew this would happen. That's what I was going to ask you earlier before... CHAMP HARDY DON'T YOU DARE LAY DOWN ON MY BED."

Nicole turned around, her back had been to Champ, he was now standing in the middle of the floor. "I'm dizzy," he said.

"Well that's what you get for being drunk," Waverly snapped.

Nicole walked over to Champ and put her hands on his arms. "Okay why don't you," she pushed him onto a bean bag chair in the corner. "Just stay," she said to him.

"Okay," he replied.

Nicole walked back over to Waverly. "Ya know I was gonna make fun of you for that bean bag chair earlier but it came in handy."

"Why are you being so nice to him?" Waverly asked.

Nicole shrugged. "Because that's the type of person I am. Besides I'm more concerned with him staying away from you and you being upset," she put her hand on Waverly's cheek. "I don't like when you are upset."

Waverly closed her eyes and tried to fight the tears she felt coming. She was so frustrated. In many way. And she couldn't believe just how amazing of a person Nicole was. Her heart swelled up with so many emotions at once, but one emotion was stronger than the rest. An emotion that she thought would scare her, but it didn't. "Nicole..." it wasn't the right time to say what she really wanted to say.

"What is it, cutie?"

Waverly opened her eyes. "Are we okay?"

Nicole was caught off guard by the question and just stared down at Waverly.

"I swear him and I have been done for months. He's just annoying. I don't want him. I want you," she grabbed onto the front of Nicole's shirt with both her hands. "I really really..." before she could finish talking, snoring interupted her. She looked over at Champ. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She let go of Nicole's shirt and stomped over to Champ. She nudged him hard with her foot. "Champ!" He kept snoring. She kicked the bean bag. "CHAMP!" He mumbled incoherently and rolled onto his side. "CHAMP," she nudged him harder.

"Babe," Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist and pulled her back some. "I think he's out."

"No, no," Waverly started to get upset again. But then she looked at Nicole. "Did you call me babe?" She smiled.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Look let's watch a movie or something. When he is sober enough to wake up then you can yell at him and kick him out all you want." She started to walk over to Waverly's bed.

Waverly groaned in frustration. "Wait." Nicole looked at her. "Did you say you were gonna make fun of me for my bean bag chair?"

^^^^^

The first thing Waverly noticed when she woke was that she was curled against Nicole's side. Her head buried into Nicole's neck. Her arm around Nicole's waist. She smiled and looked at the sleeping redhead. All she could think was how did she get so lucky to get such a beautiful, amazing woman.

The second thing she noticed was that they must have fallen asleep while watching the movie because her laptop was still open on Nicole's legs.

The third thing she noticed was that someone grabbed her leg and shook it. She sat up in surprise. "Champ? What the hell?" She whispered as loud as she could. She didn't want to wake Nicole.

"Babe, why am I on a bean bag chair and who the hell is she," he pointed to Nicole.

Waverly got angry. Of course he didn't remember Nicole or what he said to her. "Um let's see one time you asked her if you could fuck her because you've never had sex with a disabled girl."

"Aw babe I was kidding. I didn't mean it. You know you are the only girl I want. Come downstairs with me and I'll prove it," he reached for her leg again, but she kicked his hand away.

"First off I'm not your babe," her voice was getting louder. "Second I'm not going anywhere with you. Third I'm mad because what you said to Nicole was really fucking mean!"

"Whose Nicole?" He asked confused.

Waverly wanted to scream. "Get out before I punch you in the face."

"Babeeee," he said in a whiny voice.

"I'M NOT YOUR BABE!"

"Just go," Nicole sat up.

"I'm sorry," Waverly said to her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You're fine," she reached over and rubbed Waverly's back with one hand while using the other hand to run through her hair. "Dude seriously. If you are sober enough to ask for sex, you are sober enough to go."

"Why don't you go," Champ snapped at her.

"Okay that's it," Waverly went to scoot down the bed, but Nicole grabbed her by the back of her shirt to stop her.

"I think she wants me to stay and you to go," Nicole replied calmly.

"Well I'm her man, who the hell are you?"

"You aren't my man," Waverly said through gritted teeth.

"I'm the person who will force you to leave if you don't."

The room got quiet. The tone in Nicole's voice was no longer calm. Waverly turned to look at her. Nicole looked.. well honestly Waverly couldn't describe the look on Nicole's face. She looked mad, but she also looked done. She looked like Champ should be afraid. And judging by the slight quiver in his voice when he spoke next, he was.

"Whatever," Champ said. "I'm in the rodeo. I take down bigger animals than you in 15 seconds."

"Yeah I'm sure that's not the only thing that takes 15 seconds," Nicole said. Waverly snorted with laughter.

"You know what," Champ turned and stomped over to the door. Waverly got up to follow him and for a minute Nicole thought she was going to stop Champ from leaving. "I don't need to take this." He opened the door.

"As long as you take yourself that's good enough," Nicole responded. 

He turned to look at her. "Fuck you," he gave her the finger.

"Yeah that's my job," Waverly said as she pushed Champ out the door.

He stumbled as he asked "What?" In response to her statement.

She slammed the door shut and locked it. She turned and leaned against it. She looked at Nicole and shrugged with a smile on her face.

"Um," Nicole stood up. "Correct me if I'm wrong," she started to walk towards Waverly. "But did you just tell your ex boyfriend that it was your job... to fuck me?" She stopped about 3 feet away from Waverly.

Waverly bite her lip and nodded.

"Huh," Nicole nodded before she took another step forward. "So Ms. Earp," another step. "When," she was now in front of Waverly. "Do you," she put her hands against the door on either side of Waverly's head. "Want to start your new job."

She smirked down at Waverly who gulped. Nicole Haught was going to be the death of her. "Now. I was thinking now."


	8. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO WARNING.. I am not much experienced in writing smut. 
> 
> Reading it: Yes
> 
> Writing it: No
> 
> However, here is some smut :p if you like it.. Great. Maybe I'll do more. If you don't like it.. I sincerely apologize for this chapter then :p Just honestly tell me how it goes because I will definitely do more research on writing it if this goes badly. I hope you guys like it though! I am still blown away by how much love this story has gotten so far and I am sorry if I screwed that up now :p
> 
> But seriously thanks again for all the kudos and comments! It really means so much to me!

Nicole Haught was officially addicted to kissing Waverly Earp. And she knew that added to the fact that she was screwed and going to get her heartbroken, but she currently didn't care.

The only thing she cared about right now was making Waverly feel amazing because she could bet that selfish, childish, jackass ex-boyfriend of hers never took the time to make her feel amazing.

And it was a shame on his end because having Waverly only in her underwear with her back against the door, with her hands pinned above her head with one hand, the other hand mimicking the movements on her nipples from before, moaning with her eyes closed was quite possibly one of the hottest things Nicole had ever seen.

But his loss was her gain. She leaned down and kissed her again. Then she moved her hand from Waverly's nipple and used both her hands to pin Waverly's hands instead of just one. She pulled away some and looked Waverly in the eye. "I just need to make sure again..."

"Nicole," Waverly could barely speak. It took all of 5 seconds of Nicole kissing her and touching her for her to be more turned on than ever in her life. "I appreciate you checking. And wanting to be sure," she swallowed. "But I'm so turned on. I'm soaking wet. And if you don't touch me soon I might explode."

Nicole's eyes widen. For a split second she was caught off guard by Waverly's confession. But then she smirked. "Oh baby. Making you explode is the point."

"Fuck," Waverly managed to get out before Nicole's lips were on hers again. She couldn't help but try grinding against the taller woman and she moaned loudly when she felt Nicole's leg slip between her own. She wasted no time in grinding against it. She was so turned on that she honestly thought she would have an orgasm just from doing this. She pushed Nicole away a little. "Baby I won't last long doing this," she pointed down to their legs.

Nicole widen her eyes again. "Really?" The smile on her face was full of satisfaction.

"Yes and while this is great. I would rather the first orgasm I ever get from someone else to be in a different position." Waverly had actually imagined having sex with Nicole quite a few times. But one particular position always came up over the rest and well...

"Wait like the first orgasm I give you.. or like literally the first ever...?"

Waverly just looked at her.

"No one has ever given you an orgasm?" Nicole asked as she let go of Waverly's hands.

"Well I mean Champ is the only person I've ever done anything with," Waverly shrugged. "And he never really did much outside of just.. well you get it."

Nicole just stared at her.

For a few seconds Waverly feared that maybe Nicole would think she was too inexperienced and not want to continue.

Then Nicole kissed her. "You deserve better than that," Nicole said when she pulled away.

Waverly smiled at her. "I have better than that," she grabbed Nicole's hand. "Now," she started to walk towards the bed. "Why don't you show me how much better," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Nicole hard on the mouth. She deepened the kiss the instant she could.

Nicole backed them up until they were close enough to the bed that she could push Waverly down onto it. "If you decide you don't want this. If you want to stop at any time. Just tell me," Nicole said as she looked down at Waverly.

"That's not going to happen. But I appreciate it. There is one thing though..." Waverly didn't know if Nicole would want to do what she wanted. I mean they had been in the position before, but just when kissing.

"Yes?" Nicole asked curiously but cautiously.

"Uh well I was wondering if we could.. um be in the same position we were in last night before we were rudely interupted." Nicole gave her a confused look. Waverly sighed. "I want you to sit," she pointed to the top of her bed. "With your back against the wall and I want to straddle you. If that's okay for you and your uh leg." Waverly was nervous for Nicole's reaction, but those nerves calmed quickly when Nicole smirked.

"Oh I'm totally on board with that," she went to get on the bed.

"Hold up," Waverly put her hand on her arm. "I am only in my underwear."

"Oh I've noticed," Nicole roamed her eyes over Waverly's body. "And I must say it's the best view I've ever seen."

Waverly rolled her eyes, but was blushing. "Clothes. You have too many on." She stood up and reached for Nicole's shirt. Taking it off her body. "Now," she gripped the top of the sweatpants she already tried getting the redhead out of before. "These," she locked eyes with Nicole and slowly started pushing the sweatpants down.

Nicole's heart raced and she felt weak in the knees. Waverly slowly pushing her pants down her body while locking eyes with her was incredibly sexy and maybe she could handle that alone, but when Waverly's whole body followed her sweatpants, she nearly fell over from how turned on she was. The hottest girl she had ever seen in her life was currently on her knees in front of her. And Nicole had never been so turned on in her life. Waverly's eyes were still on her and when Waverly pressed a kiss on her bare skin right above her underwear, Nicole hands instinctively went to the back of her head.

Waverly was very much enjoying the fact that she was driving Nicole insane. And she knew she was judging by the wet spot on Nicole's underwear. Waverly had never been this close to another woman. She had never thought of it. She had no idea what she was doing. But that definitely didn't stop her from placing a kiss where the wet spot was.

"Shit," Nicole shouted while throwing her head back. She couldn't look. If she looked at Waverly on her knees, kissing her over her underwear, she was going to come right there. Honestly she felt like she might anyways. She didn't have much else time to think though because Waverly stood up.

"Bed," she whispered against Nicole's neck before she kissed it.

Nicole got on the bed and into the position Waverly had asked her too. Waverly took off her underwear then followed suit and straddled Nicole.

"I've never uh been in this position before, but I've always wanted too," Waverly said.

"Uh huh," Nicole said as she looked Waverly up and down. She had never seen her fully naked before and she was soaking in the view since she didn't know if she ever would again.

"Like what you see?" Waverly smirked and bit her lip.

"Definitely," Nicole said as she ran her hands up and down Waverly's side. "Want to know what view I would like better?" She looked at Waverly now and Waverly gulped at what she saw in Nicole's eyes.

Arousal.

"Wh-what?" She stammered out.

Nicole got close to her ear. "You riding me." As she spoke, she used her hands on Waverly's hips to push Waverly against her.

"Fuck," Waverly said. "Please."

"Please what baby?" Nicole pulled back to look at her again.

"Fuck me. I need you. I can't take it anymore."

"Someone's impatient," Nicole chuckled

"Nicole," Waverly groaned in frustration.

"Yes baby?"

"You are the worst," Waverly groaned.

"You sure about that?" Nicole asked right before sliding one finger into Waverly's wet folds.

Both of them moaned loudly at the contact. Waverly put her hands on the wall on either side of Nicole's head.

"God you feel so good," Nicole whispered. She slowly slide one finger over Waverly's clit and smiled when Waverly jerked.

Waverly tried to speak, but she couldn't. The feeling of Nicole's finger on her was too good. The way Nicole moved slowly then gradually started to go faster. She ground her hips down against the hand that was driving her insane. It felt good. It felt so good. She knew she was close. No one had ever given her an orgasm and yet here Nicole was about to give her one so quickly. But she once again wanted more. She knew how she wanted to come. "Nicole. Inside. Now."

Nicole raised her eyebrows at the request. She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her. Demanding Waverly was pretty hot. "What was that baby?"

"Oh my god," Waverly groaned. "I want to fucking ride you. Now."

Yup definitely hot. "Fuck," Nicole groaned before shoving one finger into Waverly.

"Yes," Waverly threw her head back. She started grinding down faster.

Nicole moved her finger to match up to Waverly's movements. She curled her finger. She pumped her hand. "Want more?" She asked hoping Waverly got what she meant.

"Yes please."

So Nicole added another finger and Waverly screamed her name as she started to move faster.

Nicole thought their earlier position was the hottest thing she had ever seen. And while it was definitely still hot.. it was nothing compared to watching Waverly's head thrown back, body slamming down onto her, breasts bouncing up and down, and moans escaping her lips as the sounds of Nicole fucking her filled the room.

It didn't take long before Waverly felt the waves of an orgasm crashing inside her. She screamed out Nicole's name and Nicole almost came with her.

After a few seconds Waverly fell against Nicole. She buried her head into Nicole's neck. Nicole rubbed back. Waverly numbled something. "What was that, baby?"

Waverly moved away from her neck a little. "Holy fuck."

Nice chuckled. "You good there, darling?"

"More than," she buried her face back into Nicole's neck. Her breathing was becoming normal again and her heart wasn't racing as fast.

"You tired?"

Waverly pulled back fully now to look Nicole in the face. "No. Why? Do you not want to continue?"

"Can you handle more?" Nicole asked with a smirk.

"Can you?" Waverly challenged.

The sultry look Nicole gave her made her stop breathing for a few seconds.

"Life up a little."

Waverly definitely meant that she wanted to do stuff to Nicole but was curious about why Nicole was telling her to do this so she did as she was told and lifted up on her knees some. When Nicole started to slide down the bed, her eyes widen. "Wh-wha- what are you doing?"

Nicole stopped her movements. "Well my plan was to make you come in my mouth, but if you don't like that or don't want me too, I won't. I'm sorry. I should have asked," Nicole started to move back up but she was stopped by Waverly's hands on her shoulders.

"No, no. I.. have always wondered what it was like. I'm not sure if I'll like it, but I've heard good things," she shrugged then smiled down at Nicole. "I want you too."

"I'm definitely not surprised that that jackass never went down on you."

Waverly shrugged. "He said it was gross."

Nicole just stared at her. "Yeah well I don't think it is so," she started to lay down again. "Scoot up," she patted Waverly on her ass with both hands once she was laid down all the way.

Waverly did as she was told. Excitement ran through her. She had read about riding people's faces and heard friends experiences and she had always wanted too. But of course when she brought it up to Champ he...

All thoughts went from her mind the second she felt Nicole's tongue on her. "Oh my..." she slammed both her hands against the wall to steady herself. She thought she might fall over from pure pleasure. Nicole moved her tongue over clit. Slowly then faster. Soft then harder. She couldn't help the loud moans from her mouth. She couldn't help the way she grinded down against Nicole's face. It wouldn't take long. She could already feel the pressure in her core building again. And when Nicole sucked her clit into her mouth, she came hard. A loud scream escaping her lips as she pressed as hard as she could against Nicole's mouth. As she started to come back down, she felt weak and needed to lay. Nicole helped her lay next to her on the bed. She was breathing hard and felt dehydrated.

"You good still?" Nicole asked with a smirk as she ran her fingertips over Waverly's stomach.

Waverly nodded. "Best. Sex. Ever," Waverly said inbetween deep breathes.

"Well that's not saying much when you only had one shitty partner."

Waverly playfully swatted her arm. "You are amazing in bed. Despite my experience, jerk."

Nicole chuckled. "Well you told me to show you how much better I was so I'm glad I succeeded," Nicole went to sit up, but Waverly pushed her back down and leaned over her some.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh I figured maybe you wanted your clothes."

Waverly furrowed her brow. "Why would I want them."

"Well I'm perfectly fine with you sleeping naked."

"You want to sleep?"

"I figured you must be tired," Nicole winked at her.

She giggled. "Well I'm not ready for bed."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "You can't possibly handle more?"

"I want to handle you."

"What?"

"Yeah okay that was corny, but true."

"You want too..." Nicole trailed off. A look of shock on her face.

"Touch you? Make you scream? Give you an orgasm? Yes, all of the above," Waverly started to kiss down Nicole's neck.

"You don't have to just because," she gasped when Waverly bite her collarbone. "I don't want you to think you have too you know.. do..," she gasped again when she felt Waverly take her nipple in her mouth and suck. "Fuck," she gripped the bed sheets. "I mean I definitely want you too, but I... fuck..." her hips jerked when Waverly slide her hand into Nicole's underwear.

Waverly was pretty sure she moaned louder than Nicole, the first time she felt how wet the other woman was. She had experience in touching herself, but not another woman. And she can honestly say, that touching another woman is incredibly hot. She didn't think it was possibly for her to be any more turned on than she already had been, but the way Nicole moved her hips and the sounds that came out of her mouth as Waverly rubbed her clit were so damn hot. "God you are so fucking attractive," she said before kissing Nicole. She slide her finger to Nicole's entrance. "If I suck I'm sorry," she said against Nicole's lips.

"Impossible," Nicole responded breathlessly. Then she shouted Waverly's name when she felt a finger slip inside her.

Waverly pumped into Nicole. She was nervous, but the look on Nicole's face gave her confidence. Her head was thrown back, her mouth hanging open in a silent moan. Her nails dug into Waverly's back. And that made Waverly add a second finger and pump harder.

"Fuck.. yes," Nicole's shouts put the biggest smile on Waverly's face. And when she felt Nicole's inner walls clench around her fingers, she kissed the redhead as she shouted against Waverly's lips. 

She looked down at Nicole whose eyes were closed and chest was going up and down quickly as she breathlessly tried to speak. "Fuck, Waves. That was..."

"Okay?" Waverly asked.

Nicole opened one eye and glared at her. "Do I look like it was just okay."

Waverly snorted with laughter. "Smartass."

"You like it," Nicole smirked at her.

"Yeah I really really do," Waverly said before leaning down to kiss her again.


	9. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the boost of confidence everyone :) I definitely feel better about my smut writing abilities :p
> 
> I'm so happy so many people love this story :) it's been so long since I've wrote anything and I'm glad I decided to write this :)
> 
> I hope me saying this doesn't get old, but I will say it every chapter because I'm just so overwhelming happy for all the comments and kudos I've been getting. I really appreciate all of you :)

When Waverly woke the next morning, the first thing she saw was her bedroom wall. She could hear people in the bar downstairs. She smiled at the memory of what had happened a few hours before. She rolled over to.. an empty bed. She sat up quickly and looked around her room. Nicole's clothes were gone and so were her shoes. Panic set in.

Waverly didn't understand. They had great sex and then they laid in bed, both on their sides, facing each other, rubbing each others arms and backs and talking until they were too tired to stay awake. It was perfect. It was amazing.

So why did Nicole leave?

Waverly couldn't help the tears as she quickly scooted over to the side of the bed Nicole had been sleeping on and grabbed her phone. A couple people had texted her. One was Nicole.

'Hey beautiful. I didn't want to wake you. You are so cute when you are sleeping 😉 I was starving so I went downstairs to get some food. Just wanted to let you know in case you woke up ❤'

Waverly smiled and wiped the tears that had fallen. She quickly got up and threw some shorts and Nicole's hoodie on then headed downstairs.

Nicole was leaning against the bar, talking to Shorty. Waverly's heart soared at the sight of her. Nicole hadn't left. Nicole was here. Nicole was smiling at something Shorty had said and Waverly swore she fell even harder every damn time she saw that dimpled smile.

"Well good morning," Shorty said to her as she approached them. Nicole stood up straight when she saw Waverly.

"Morning," she said back to Shorty, then locked eyes with Nicole. "Hey," she said as she put an arm around Nicole's waist and buried her head into her.

"Hey," Nicole smiled down at her as she put an arm around Waverly's shoulders. "I just got done eating. I was about to head back upstairs."

"Shame I didn't sleep a little longer. I may be way too used to waking up next to you."

"Well we could always sleep apart tonight if you are so worried about getting too attached," Nicole's words were half a joke and half a worry that Waverly was going to regret last night. Even though Waverly was currently in her arms, she was waiting for the rejection to come.

"We will do no such thing," Waverly responded. Nicole chuckled.

"Aw how adorable," Shorty said.

Nicole looked at him quickly. She briefly forgot he was there. She wasn't sure if Waverly wanted people to know what happened between them.

"Thanks, I think so too," Waverly smiled up at Nicole.

Nicole turned to look at Waverly. She was so confused. Was Waverly actually into her? No. She couldn't be. Why would someone as amazing, sweet, and beautiful as Waverly want her? She had nothing to offer Waverly. She would never be good enough for her.

"Well hey guys," Jeremy said as him and Robin approached the group.

"Hey," Waverly said to them. Then she remembered the bad stuff that happened yesterday before the really really good stuff happened. Waverly looked towards the door.

"She's not with us," Robin said as he took a seat.

"Yeah we thought it would be best to not bring her."

"Actually we are surprised you are here. We took a chance, but thought you would be at Nicole's."

"We uh slept here last night after Champ showed up too drunk to function and fell asleep on my bean bag chair," Waverly said.

"What?!" Jeremy and Robin said at the same time.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Shorty jumped in.

"He apparently really doesn't get that this time it's actually over. I guess that's my fault."

"Excuse me?" Nicole said to Waverly.

Waverly shrugged. "I dumped him and went back so many times."

"That's no excuse for him to act this way," Shorty said.

"Agreed," Robin said as Jeremy and Nicole nodded.

"Well doesn't matter. I think Ms. Badass here scared him off," Waverly leaned her head into Nicole again.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," Shorty smiled at her. "Ah customers," he headed off.

"You think he won't mess with you anymore?" Robin asked. 

"I don't think I actually scared him so maybe," Nicole responded.

"I think you did," Waverly yawned. "I'm tired."

"I can't imagine why," Nicole replied before she could stop herself. She immediately regretted it and looked at Jeremy and Robin as they gave her curious looks.

"Really?" Waverly leaned back some to look up at her. "Want me to recap it?" The damn smirk she gave turned Nicole's legs to jello.

"I.. uh.. I.." Nicole stammered.

"What happened?" Robin asked confused, but Jeremy's eyes widen.

"You know I should go grab my phone. Make sure Dolls or Mercedes isn't freaking out about where I am," Nicole pulled away from Waverly.

"I'm sure they figure you are with me," Waverly was super disappointed Nicole pulled away.

"Yeah well," Nicole rubbed the back of her head and started to back away. "I was also suppose to go to Gus's today so she might be worried since neither of us called her. I can call a cab if you guys have plans."

"We don't have..." before Waverly could finish her sentence Nicole moved quickly to the stairs. Waverly turned to look at Jeremy and Robin. Shorty had also returned.

"Uh I'm confused," Robin said.

"So am I," Waverly said and headed after Nicole.

Walking away like that was probably an asshole thing to do, but Nicole didn't know what else to do. She didn't know if Waverly wanted people to know. She didn't know what it meant if Waverly did want people to know. She didn't know how Waverly felt. And if Waverly did feel something for her, Nicole guaranteed it was just a rebound thing and because she had been there for Waverly in the hard times she recently went through.

There was no way Waverly wanted her.

"Nicole!"

She was almost to the top when she heard Waverly say her name. She stopped and turned around on the steps.

"I don't have plans with them," Waverly said as she ran up the stairs. "You heard them. They didn't even know I'd be here," she reached the step Nicole was on and stood in front of her.

"I didn't know if maybe you wanted to hangout with them," Nicole shrugged. It was taking everything in her to act casual.

Waverly stared at her for a few seconds before speaking. "Yeah I'm not sure if you know this, but we had sex a few hours ago."

"Oh it's very much in my mind," Nicole smiled at her.

"So then what the hell is this about you taking a cab to Gus's house," Waverly was trying to control her emotions, but she really wanted to cry. "If you are going to Gus's I'm going with you. If you want to hangout with Jeremy and Robin then awesome let's go. But I woke up and you weren't there and I got upset because I thought you left me..."

Nicole's eyes widen. "Waverly I'm sorry. I didn't think you would think that. I sent the text so you would know where to find me. I would never just leave you after having sex."

"Really because that sounds exactly like what you are trying to do now," the tears started to come anyways.

"I don't want you leave you," Nicole put her hands on Waverly's waist and pulled her towards her. "I just don't want to overcrowd you. I don't want to assume you want me around. I'm not used too..."

Waverly looked up at her and waited for her to finish. When she didn't Waverly spoke. "I want you around. I want to spend the day with you. I want to have sex with you again. I want to cuddle with you at night. When you get sick of me let me know and I'll give you your space, but on my end I'm perfectly content spending as much time with you as I can get."

Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly. "I'm perfectly content with spending as much time with you as I can get too."

"Good," Waverly pushed Nicole back some so her back was against the wall then kissed her again. She deepened the kiss quickly. After a few minutes, she pulled away. "Yeah I can definitely see why you enjoyed having my back against the door earlier."

"Oh really?" Nicole said breathlessly.

Waverly nodded. "It's super hot," she kissed Nicole again. She was already really turned on again. It literally took just a few minutes of making out and she was ready to strip off all her clothes and have Nicole fuck her senseless again. She slide her hands up Nicole's shirt then ran her fingernails over Nicole's stomach. Nicole groaned against her lips and then wrapped her hands around Waverly's wrist and pulled away some.

"Maybe we should save this for when we are alone."

"Okay," Waverly smirked. She grabbed Nicole's hand. "Lucky for us my apartment is super close," she went to walk up a step, but Nicole stopped her.

"Your friends are downstairs."

"They can keep themselves entertained. I'm only worried about entertaining you," She winked at Nicole before going to head the rest of the way upstairs again. Nicole stopped her again and she groaned.

Nicole chuckled. Waverly turned to her and was pouting. God could this woman get anymore adorable. "Sweetie, we can entertain each other all you want later, but I should grab my phone and check it then we should head back to Jeremy and Robin."

Waverly groaned again. "Fine, but later," she pointed at Nicole. "You are all mine."

"Gladly," Nicole smirked.

^^^^^

"So what happened last night besides Champ being.. well.. himself?" Jeremy asked Waverly.

They were walking on the boardwalk. Robin and Nicole were behind them talking about comics. Jeremy had pulled Waverly ahead to talk to her.

"Well," Waverly smiled.

"You guys kissed?!" Jeremy asked excitedly. Waverly nodded. It took a lot of self control for Jeremy not to squeal. "How was it?"

"Oh my," Waverly linked their arms. "It was the best damn kiss of my life. I swear Jeremy, it was mind blowing. So was the sex."

Jeremy tripped over his own feet which made Waverly stumbled as well.

"You guys okay?" Robin asked.

"Great," Jeremy shouted back to him while looking at Waverly. He dismissed his boyfriend's worries with a wave of his hand. "You guys had sex?!" Jeremy tried his hardest not to shout.

Waverly bite her lip and nodded again. "And it was..."

"Mindblowing?"

Waverly nodded again.

"So are you guys like dating now?"

"No. We haven't really had time to talk about it. But I will tonight," she looked behind her to make sure Nicole and Robin were still far enough away that they couldn't hear then she turned back to Jeremy. "I want to be her girlfriend. I literally can't get enough of her. I've never felt this way. I just.. I like her so much."

"I'm so happy for you," Jeremy squealed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Robin asked curiously.

"Nothing," Jeremy and Waverly shouted back to him.

^^^^^

"I can't believe you went to the comic store without us?" Jeremy said as they stood outside said comic store.

"Told you," Nicole said to her.

"Hush," Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist. "I'm sorry, guys. But this one wanted to go and I can't resist that cute face." Nicole looked at her in surprise.

"Okay you are forgiven," Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Wait. She is?" Robin said. "We have cute faces too. She has other cute faced friends. Why is Nicole so special? No offense," he smiled at Nicole.

"None taken," Nicole chuckled. She didn't know Robin well, but she could tell he was joking.

"Oh sweetie," Jeremy patted his cheek. Normally he was the oblivious one to things and Robin caught on, but he really didn't see the fact that Waverly and Nicole were head over heels for each other.

"What?" Robin asked him.

Jeremy chuckled. "Let's just go in."

^^^^^

"We definitely need to hangout again soon," Robin said to Nicole and Waverly who were in the backseat of Jeremy's car.

"Definitely," Jeremy smiled at them.

"Look foreward to it," Nicole replied. She got out of the car as Waverly hugged her friends the best she could from the back.

Waverly waved one last time when she got out then threw her arms around Nicole's waist. "I love that you guys get along." She buried her head in Nicole's chest and smiled.

"Me too," Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly's shoulders and kissed her head. "You sure you want to stay the night at my place?"

"You trying to get rid of me?"

"Oh absolutely." Waverly playfully pinched her side. Nicole giggled. "No of course not. I just want to give you an out if you want it. But also I don't want to leave you alone in case that jerk shows up again."

"First thing.. I don't want an out. I very much want an in," Waverly smirked up at her.

Nicole snorted with laughter. "Was that.. supposed to be a sex joke?" Waverly nodded. "Good thing you are cute."

"Jerk," Waverly moved away from. "Second thing," she rolled her eyes at Nicole. "Champ is already here apparently," she pointed to his truck.

"Great," Nicole said as she looked at the truck. Anger already boiling inside of her.

"Hey," Waverly put her hand on Nicole's cheek, making the redhead look at her. "We will be in and out. I just need to grab some stuff then we can get back to your place and I definitely think I was promised something."

"Oh yeah? Huh I don't recall anything," Nicole shrugged, but couldn't keep a straight face as she stared at Waverly.

"You are so lucky," she reached up and kissed Nicole. "You are cute." She turned and walked away towards the door of the bar.

Nicole's eyes were wide. She looked around at the people looking at her. It wasn't many people, but there were a few. A few people who all saw. Waverly just kissed her in front of some people. Nicole's shock didn't fade as she followed Waverly into the bar.

Waverly was standing at the bar talking to one of the other bartenders, Rosita. Nicole made to walk up to her, but was stopped by someone suddenly blocking her way.

"I saw you outside of the comic store today," Champ Hardy said to her.

"Congratulations," she went to step around him, but he blocked her again.

"I saw her with her arms around you," his teeth were gritted as he talked. Nicole just stared at him then went to walk around, but once again... "Look you seem like a nice person," Nicole raised her eyebrows at his words. "So I'm just gonna say.. Waverly breaks up with me a lot because she gets weirdly infatuated with other people. Whatever you think is going to happen.. isn't. This is just what she does. Then when she gets bored of them, we get back together. I'm just warning you, but if you don't believe me. You could always ask Rosita" he shrugged, pointed to the bar and then walked away.

Nicole looked over at the bar where Waverly was laughing with Rosita. Completely oblivious to the fact that Champ had just talked to Nicole. Waverly looked at her finally and waved her over. She went.

"Rosita this is Nicole, Nicole this is..."

"Rosita. We've met."

"You have?" Waverly looked between the two.

"She served me once."

"Coke," Rosita smiled at her. Nicole nodded. Jealously was definitely flowing through her and she was trying to hide it. Rosita was nice. Which on one hand, helped to keep the jealously at bay. On the otherhand... Rosita was also very pretty and what if... No... Champ is just being an ass. He's jealous. He's lying. Isn't he?

"Rosita knows Doc," Waverly said.

"Hey," Rosita smacked Waverly's arm. 

Waverly laughed. "I didn't say how."

"I can only guess by this interaction," Nicole replied.

"Well what can I say," Rosita dramatically flung the towel she was holding over her shoulder. "He is charming."

"Don't make me gag," Nicole said. Rosita smirked at her. "Oh god please don't make it a gross joke," she groaned as Rosita laughed.

"Aw come on, babe, let's get you out of here before Rosita scars you," Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand.

Nicole never ceased to be caught off guard by how Waverly talked to her. Especially around other people. Kissing her in front of people. Being all over her in front of Jeremy and Robin earlier. And now calling her babe in front of Rosita.

"Hey before you guys head out," Rosita said to Waverly. "Could you go downstairs and grab me," she handed Waverly a list. "Derek got into a fight with Amy again," Waverly rolled her eyes. "So he's outside with her fighting and he's my only help."

"I got you," Waverly turned to Nicole. "Mind helping?"

"Sure," Nicole shrugged. Her hand was still in Waverly's as she was lead to a door.

"I'm timing you," Rosita shouted. Waverly gave her the finger and Nicole turned and saw a smirk on Rosita's face.

"Wow it's kind of cool down here," Nicole looked around. It kind of looked like an antique shop. With a lot of booze.

"Shorty is a history buff," Waverly said as she started grabbing what was on the list.

"So is that where you get it from?"

"Yeah basically," Waverly chuckled. "There," she put another bottle next to two others. "Just one more thing," she turned to Nicole and walked up to her. Before Nicole had much time to react, Waverly lips were on hers in a searing kiss.

Nicole moaned and pulled Waverly against her. All day memories of last night and early this morning kept popping up in her head and it was driving her crazy. It didn't help that Waverly's ass looked really good in the shorts she was wearing and Nicole had a hard time focusing on things Robin was saying to her earlier when Waverly and Jeremy were walking in front of them.

Waverly pulled back. "I adore Jeremy and Robin, I really do, but I did not want to spend time with them today. I had very different plans."

"Hm and what were they?"

"Well," Waverly's hands were already on Nicole's waist so she used them to gently start leading Nicole backwards until Nicole's back gently hit a dresser against one of the walls. "They definitely included you," she kissed Nicole's lips. "With less clothes on," she kissed Nicole neck. "And me," she nipped Nicole's neck with her teeth. Earning her a gasp from the redhead. "With my mouth and hands all over you," she finished saying close to Nicole's ear before taking it between her teeth and moaning.

"Ah fuck," Nicole pulled Waverly against her. "Your moan. Shit. Don't tease."

"But teasing you," Waverly gripped the top of Nicole's sweatpants and dug her nails into Nicole's skin right under her belly button. Dragging them, along with the sweatpants down some until her hands were close to where she wanted to be so badly. Then she flipped her hair so it wasn't in her face, leaned down, and kissed close to where her hands were.

"Ah shit," Nicole jerked.

"Is so much fun," Waverly finished her sentence.

"Fuck can we please hurry and get to my house," Nicole whined. "Before you make me ruin my underwear and sweatpants from how wet you've made me this whole day. And yesterday."

"Are you wet now, baby?" Waverly asked as she leaned back up.

"Obviously," Nicole groaned.

"Always a smartass," Waverly tapped Nicole's lip with a finger.

"I thought you liked it," Nicole smirked.

"Oh it's totally hot."

"Totally hot?" Nicole snorted.

"Don't make fun of the hands that please you."

Nicole opened her mouth to make another smartass remark of Waverly's corny statement, but then she felt Waverly's hand slip into her sweatpants and underwear. "Oh fuck," she gripped the dresser behind her with both hands. When she felt the pressure on her clit from Waverly's finger, she closed her eyes and threw her head back. Waverly took this opportunity to attack Nicole's neck by biting, kissing, and sucking it.

After a few moments, Waverly removed her hand and Nicole whined in frustration. She heard Waverly chuckle and she knew Waverly was just teasing her for later. Or at least she thought that until she felt Waverly pulling her sweatpants down. She quickly opened her eyes and looked down. Waverly was doing what she did last night. She was pushing Nicole's sweatpants down and going down with them. "Uh hi," she said and instantly felt stupid.

Waverly looked up at Nicole and smirked. "Hey, beautiful."

"Wha.. whatcha doing?" Nicole gulped.

"Oh ya know," she shrugged. "I've been curious about something and want the curiosity to end."

"Uh wha..."

"Lift your leg some," Waverly said as she patted Nicole's bad leg. Nicole did as she was told. "Thank you," Waverly said and swiftly threw off Nicole's slip on shoe and pulled the sweatpants off her one foot.

For some reason it took until that moment for Nicole to realize her underwear was also at her feet along with her sweatpants. "Uh Waverly."

"Yes?" She looked up at Nicole.

"I uh.. I.. curious. You were curious?"

"Oh right," Waverly lifted Nicole's bad leg over her shoulder. "Are you able to hold yourself up like this?"

All Nicole could do was nod.

"Good," Waverly smirked up at her. "If I'm doing anything wrong let me know." And then without hesitation dove in.

When she first felt Waverly's tongue on her, all Nicole could do was grip the dresser harder, throw her head back, and moan. She never thought this would happen with Waverly, but dang it was she glad it did because it felt absolutely amazing.

Waverly wasn't sure if she would enjoy going down on a woman. She was a little nervous she would think it wouldn't taste good. But her curious mind always got the best of her. And in this specific case, she was glad it did. Nicole didn't taste bad or good. There was a slight taste, but Waverly wouldn't know how to describe it. The taste didn't matter to her though. Nicole's reaction did. And judging from the sounds Nicole was making she was enjoying it, which made Waverly groan and speed up her movements. Doing this made Nicole put a hand to the back of her head and she moved against Waverly's face.

"Fuck, Waverly," she groaned out. "That feels," she gave out a yelp when Waverly started moving faster. "Shit." She knew she wouldn't last long. Especially when she looked down at Waverly.

Pleasing Nicole did things to Waverly she couldn't explain. She never really though about being dominant in bed. About being in control. About teasing someone. About making someone squirm from her actions. That wasn't the type of thing her and Champ had, but damn was it a thing she was definitely glad she had with Nicole. She wanted to make Nicole scream from pleasure. She wanted to make Nicole feel so good, she wouldn't know how to function.

Nicole groaned loudly. "So close," she pulled on Waverly's hair some.

Waverly couldn't help the smirk on her face. She grew even more excited and started licking faster then she sucked Nicole's swollen clit in her mouth and that is what threw Nicole over the edge.

She covered her own mouth with her hand to try to muffle the scream as she explode in Waverly's mouth, but she wasn't sure it helped much.

Waverly couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she felt Nicole dripping down the sides of her mouth. She controlled the urge to reach inside her own shorts and touch herself. She was so turned on, her clit was throbbing madly.

Nicole felt her body go limp and honestly she was surprised at how strong Waverly's arms felt holding her up. It was actually a turn on, but she felt so exhausted that she didn't have it in her to be able to get excited again.

"You okay?"

Nicole's eyes were closed, but she could hear the smirk in Waverly's voice. She nodded.

"Can you hold yourself up?"

Nicole nodded again. She heard and felt Waverly standing up.

"Hey," she felt a finger tap her lip. She opened her eyes and stared into Waverly's beautiful ones. "Hi," she replied back.

"Ah glad to see you can speak and I didn't break you," Waverly smiled.

"Oh you broke me in the best way." Waverly laughed. "No seriously. I've never come that hard in my entire life."

"Really?" Waverly couldn't help the smile of pride.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure the whole bar heard."

"Well you might want to pull up your pants before the whole bar sees," Waverly winked at her. 

Nicole rolled her eyes and got her sweatpants and underwear back in order. "I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe I didn't do it sooner and I can't wait to do it again." Waverly grabbed the bottles for Rosita. She turned to look at Nicole. "Will you stop looking so surprised at everything I say," she chuckled.

"I am surprised by everything you say."

"Well get used to it, baby," she smiled before turning to head upstairs.

Yeah, easier said than done. Getting used to it is exactly what Nicole was scared of.

^^^^^

Rosita gave Waverly a smirked and a wink when she handed her the bottles and Nicole felt a tugging in her chest. But she didn't have much time to dwell on the feeling. Because the second they were at the top of the stairs leading to the hall Waverly's apartment was on, Waverly's back was against the wall and they were kissing.

"I want you so bad," Waverly groaned against Nicole's mouth.

"Do you?"

"Fuck yes."

"And here I thought we would actually make it to my place tonight," Nicole smirked and started kissing down Waverly's neck.

"Eventually, but first," Waverly's eyes went to her door and she pushed Nicole away a little.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"My door."

Nicole followed Waverly's gaze and saw her apartment door opened.

"I swear if that jerk," Waverly started heading quickly down the hallway.

"Waverly," Nicole moved after her as fast as she could. She got to the door and stood behind Waverly who was just staring into the apartment.

A brown haired woman's back was to them. She was dancing. She turned around and pulled headphones out of her ears when she saw them. "Baby girl!" She spread her arms out.

Waverly's mouth opened and closed a few times before she spoke. "Wynonna?"


	10. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos and the confidence boost on my smut writing abilities :p I'm definitely more comfortable with writing it.
> 
> Okay so..
> 
> If you don't like angsty things, I'm sorry for this chapter.
> 
> If you do like angsty things, I'm still sorry for this chapter 🤣
> 
> Seriously.. I hope I'm not being annoying by saying it every chapter.. thank you so much for all the love and support of this story. After not writing for so long, it really makes my day to see all the comments and kudos :)

"Wh-when did you...get here?"

"To your apartment or Purgatory?"

"Both," Waverly crossed her arms.

"I arrived via bus to Purgatory then I took a cab to Gus's to see her then she drove me here. But you weren't here."

"So you broke into my apartment."

"Your apartment door was unlocked."

"What?"

"Maybe we forgot to lock it when we went out with Robin and Jeremy," Nicole said.

"Jesus you are one tall redhead."

"Wynonna," Waverly groaned.

"I am," Nicole looked herself up and down and then took some of her hair and lifted it. "What the fuck. Why has no one ever told me?" She looked at Waverly with wide eyes.

Waverly rolled her eyes, but smirked. Leave it to Nicole to make her smile when she was upset.

"Funny," Wynonna said. "Who are you?"

"Comedian although only your sister finds me funny."

"That's not true," Waverly smiled at her.

"I'm pretty sure it might be," Wynonna said.

Waverly glared at her while Nicole laughed. "I dunno I agree with your sister," she said to Waverly then to Wynonna. "I'm Nicole."

"Wynonna."

"I kinda got that."

"Oh did ya?"

"Why are you here?" Waverly interupted them.

"I wanted to see you. And Gus. See how you guys were holding up."

"How sweet of you."

"I know that was sarcasm, but I'll take it because I know I deserve it," Wynonna took a couple steps towards her sister. "I should have called more. I should have been better. I've just been..." she trailed off. After a few seconds she shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'll leave if you want me too."

Waverly stared at Wynonna. One part of her was mad at her sister for leaving years ago and barely talking to her at all. Another part of her was really happy to see Wynonna. She walked up to her sister and hugged her. "I've miss you, you asshole."

"I've missed you too," Wynonna held back tears. She hated showing emotions. She had her reasons for staying away, but honestly it felt really good to be home. To be hugging her sister. 

"Maybe I should head out," Nicole said. "Let you guys catch up."

"No," Waverly pulled away from her sister. "We had plans. And I don't think..." she stopped herself before the words.. I don't think I can sleep without you.. came out of her mouth.

"What plans?" Wynonna asked.

"I've been staying with Nicole."

"Why?" Wynonna looked confusingly between them.

"Because I like staying with her," Waverly responded. "You can stay here tonight if you need a place to crash, but I'm going to Nicole's." Waverly went to gather up some of the stuff she needed.

Wynonna looked between them again. "Okay," she said slowly. "Thanks for the place to stay."

The tension and awkwardness was back and almost too much to bare.

"Are you hungry?" Nicole asked Wynonna. Both sisters looked at her. "We were gonna get food and.. I was.." Nicole put her hands in her pockets. "Uh wondering if you wanted to go with us."

There was silence as both sisters stared at her. Nicole knew her face was probably as red as her hair. Waverly didn't look very pleased. Wynonna just looked confused.

"Well shit I'm always down for food," Wynonna finally said. "You can tell me about yourself," she walked up to Nicole and punched her arm lightly. "Most of Waverly's friends are annoying. Let's hope you hold more promise." She walked out of the apartment.

Nicole and Waverly stared at each other.

"What was that?"

Nicole shrugged.

"Maybe I don't want to get food with my sister."

Waverly did not look happy with her and Nicole did not like that feeling. She looked at the ground and rubbed the back of her head.

Any anger Waverly felt quickly evaporated when she saw how upset Nicole seemed. She sighed and walked over to her. "Hey," she put her hands on Nicole's cheeks. "Food sounds great," she kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stepped in. I was just trying to be nice. She's your sister and I want her to like me. Because well.. I like you," she shrugged.

Waverly's smile was huge. "I like you too," she brought their lips together again.

Nicole put her hands on Waverly's waist and pulled her against her. Waverly moaned happily.

"Hurry up. I'm starving," Wynonna shouted from the stairs.

Nicole laughed as they pulled apart.

^^^^^

"So how did you guys meet?" Wynonna asked. They were sitting in a booth at Shorty's. Wynonna on one side. Nicole and Waverly on the other.

"At a bar when your sister ran into me."

"I'm pretty sure we ran into each other."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

"Hush," Waverly lightly pinched her leg. Nicole laughed.

Wynonna once again looked between the two. "It's so weird seeing Waverly with new friends. I'm just used to Chrissy and Robin. You still hang with them?"

Waverly nodded. "And Robin's boyfriend Jeremy."

"Robin finally came out of the closet? Nice."

Nicole was shocked that Wynonna didn't know that. Since Robin came out in high school.

"So last I heard you were in Italy. Is that were you came from?" Waverly asked.

Wynonna nodded. "Yeah I was there awhile."

The evening went on with casual talk between the sisters of what they had been up too in recent years. It kind of shocked Nicole how much they hadn't communicated. Her and her sister barely got along, but they still talked regularly. Although that was mostly on her sister's end. She really liked bragging about herself, her husband, and their kids.

"So.. you still with Champ?" Wynonna asked not hiding the bitterness in her voice.

"No we broke up."

Wynonna rolled her eyes. "Again?"

"For good," Waverly crossed her arms.

"You've said that before."

Nicole's heart dropped at Wynonna's words. She looked at her plate.

"Well I mean it this time. I have no interest at all in being with Champ."

"Good. You deserve better."

"I agree," Nicole nodded.

Waverly looked at her. "Yeah well..." before she could say I have better, Wynonna interupted her.

"I mean I never understood the hype about him. I always thought he was weird looking. He has no personality. He didn't do anything nice for you. And let's be honest I bet the sex was mediocre."

Nicole snorted.

"Wynonna," Waverly groaned.

"She always gets defensive when I talk about Champ," Wynonna said to Nicole.

"Oh does she?" Nicole looked at Waverly with a smirk. She definitely didn't seem defensive of Champ last night.

"I used to. When I was young and dumb and loved him. But I don't anymore and I haven't for a long time. It was more just a comfort thing. Being with him," she said to Nicole.

"I get that," Nicole responded.

"Well now we are both single," Wynonna threw her arms out. "And we can have sister bonding time over finding hot guys to have one night stands with."

"No thank you," Waverly leaned back in the booth.

"I mean we can find you a nice guy to settle down with if you want. But I'm just saying maybe test drive some first."

Nicole laughed and shook her head. Waverly looked at her. "Your sister is funny."

"Thank you. There is hope for you yet. Why don't you join us on our guy hunt?"

Nicole laughed again. "Thanks, but uh I'm gay."

Waverly looked between Nicole and Wynonna who were staring at each other.

"You've got a girlfriend?" Wynonna asked.

Nicole looked at Waverly who was staring at her. "Uh," she turned back to Wynonna. She wasn't sure what to say. Technically Waverly wasn't her girlfriend. They never established what they were. And she didn't think Waverly actually wanted more with her. "Uh," she cleared her throat. "No I don't."

Waverly felt her heart drop. She stared at Nicole, but the redhead wouldn't look at her. Okay so maybe they hadn't actually established they were dating, but she thought maybe Nicole would at least say she was seeing someone or interested in someone.

"Okay well then you can join us and instead of guys for you we shall look for gals. Wynonna leaned her arms on the table. "Seriously Waves. Trust me. I've been around the block. There are some guys out there who really know how to treat a girl right. Inside the sheets and outside of them. Seriously I've had some really good times in sheets and in cars and in the woods and in changing rooms and in..."

"I get it," Waverly held a hand up while Nicole laughed.

"I'm just saying find you a guy who will treat you right in all the areas you deserve to be treated right in."

"I agree," Nicole took a drink from her water then looked at Waverly who was looking at her. "I'm just saying not all guys are gonna be like Champ. You could find a really great guy who treats you right and is great in bed."

"See listen to your friend," Wynonna clamped her hands together.

Waverly just stared at Nicole. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the hell was Nicole doing? Why was she sitting here acting like they didn't kiss and have sex and admit to liking each other. She was really confused and honestly she kind of wanted to cry. She didn't like how back and forth Nicole seemed to be being.

"So uh Mercedes will be thrilled to here you are back," Nicole said changing the subject. 

"You know Mercedes?" Wynonna asked.

"Yeah we are best friends. Along with Dolls and Doc."

Wynonna snorted. "Doc and Dolls?"

Nicole nodded. "Xavier Dolls. He goes by Dolls though. Officer Dolls actually."

"Mercedes is friends with a cop?"

"Mercedes used to bang said cop," Nicole said.

As Wynonna and Nicole talked. Waverly stared at the table and didn't speak. How was Nicole acting so casual. How is it that she was sitting here acting like nothing at all was wrong and yet Waverly was sitting here feeling like her heart just shattered into a million pieces. She had been through a lot with Champ, but nothing with him ever made her feel the pain she was feeling right now.

"I'm tired," she blurted out. "I think I'm ready to go." She stood up. "I'm going to go pay."

"Hey, I got it..." Nicole said, but Waverly was already walking away.

"What's up with her" Wynonna asked.

Nicole didn't respond.

^^^^^

"Is everything okay?" Nicole asked. The car ride for the last few minutes had been completely silent. With a promise to call her tomorrow, Waverly had hugged Wynonna and abruptly walked out. Nicole following after an awkward bye with Wynonna.

Waverly let out a strained laugh. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

Waverly looked at her in disbelief then looked back to the road. "That whole shit about me finding a guy who treats me great in and out of bed."

Nicole shrugged. "I was just saying," she said softly.

"Why would you say it," Waverly's voice rose a little as she tried to fight back tears.

"I was just agreeing with your sister that you could find better than Champ."

"Yeah and I have. Or at least I thought I had."

Nicole looked at her quickly. Her heart sinking.

"Why are you acting like we haven't basically been in a relationship. We've been cuddling, spending all our time together, kissing, having sex, and oh yeah there is that little bit where you freaking told me you liked me and I told you I liked you too." She looked at Nicole again. "Or did you forget all that has happened recently?" She looked back to the road. She wasn't sure when they started, but she could feel the tears running down her cheeks.

"I didn't want to assume..."

"You think I just do that with all my friends?"

"I don't know," Nicole felt her heart racing. She felt herself panicking.

Waverly laughed again in that way that actually wasn't a laugh. "Well to clarify I don't. I don't act that way with anyone. Yeah sure there may have been a few times that I cuddled or held hands with Jeremy, Robin, and Chrissy, but I've never kissed them or slept with them or had feelings for them." She pulled to the curb outside of Dolls house. She turned towards Nicole. "I've never in my entire life felt for anyone the way I feel for you. It took my like 2 years to even have sex with Champ and I've know you how long? I've never even kissed anyone else besides you and Champ. And I've known him since elementary school. I have once again known you how long? Not very long at all. I don't understand what is happening. I thought we liked each other. I thought we were heading in the direction of being in a relationship."

Nicole sat in silence and stared straight ahead. She hated fighting with people. She hated being in situations like this. She wasn't good at them. She was surprised by everything Waverly was saying. She wanted to say something, but she had no idea what to say.

"Champ said something to me tonight." She finally said without looking at Waverly.

"What?"

"He said something that just made me think that maybe you.. that.." Nicole suddenly felt really stupid for even bringing up what Champ said.

"Champ said something to you?"

Nicole nodded.

"About me?"

Nicole nodded again.

"That made you think thing and that made you say the things you said?"

Nicole put her head down and nodded again.

"Get out."

Nicole looked at Waverly now with wide eyes. "What? I thought..." her mind was turning and her heart was racing faster. The panic she felt earlier intensified. "Waverly.. please.. I..."

"You what?"

Nicole looked back and forth between Waverly's eyes. She was trying to think of something to say. Of anything to say.

"You believed something my jackass ex said and you took that and ran with it, making me cry and hurting my feelings? Why didn't you just come to me and tell me what he said. We could have..." Waverly stopped. "When.. when did he...? Did he tell you this before we went to the basement?"

Nicole nodded again. Trying her best not to cry.

"Please just get out." Waverly felt completely defeated and heartbroken. Nicole doubted her. After everything that had happened between them. Nicole doubted her. And yet they still fooled around.

"Waverly..."

"Please."

Not wanting to upset Waverly anymore than she already had, Nicole got out of the car. She closed the door and took a couple steps back. She stared at Waverly through the window as Waverly started up the car and drove away. She watched the car as it drove down the street then disappeared around the corner.

She crossed her arms as she started crying. She royally fucked up.


	11. Makingup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I threw the angst into the story just to shake it up so it didn't get too boring and I really love the reaction you guys had! Not the pain it may have caused, but people deciding if Nicole or Waverly was more in the wrong. I definitely tried to write it to show how both sides had a reason to act the way they did and I'm glad that it seemed to work! I really love reading all your comments :) Thanks again so much for them and the kudos :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning! This chapter does have a little talk of mental illness such as PTSD and depression. Nothing too detailed. Just mentions.. but I just wanted to let you guys know :)

Waverly sighed and looked at the clock above the jukebox again.

"You okay?" Shorty asked. "That's been your fifth sigh in the last 8 minutes."

Waverly shrugged as Wynonna laughed. She looked over at her sister who was sitting in a booth with Mercedes.

"You really can go over and hangout. I appreciate you working nonstop the last two days again, but I got it."

"The Sunday evening, I hate that tomorrow is Monday rush is about to come in. I can't do that to you."

"It's not fair to you."

"It's not fair to you either."

"You sure you don't want to head over," Shorty inclined his head towards the door with a giant smile on his face.

Waverly turned around quickly and her breath caught and it felt like her heart stopped.

Nicole, Doc, and Dolls had just walked into the bar.

And goddamnit if Nicole didn't look incredibly attractive. In her black backwards baseball cap, black skinny jeans, and white tank top.

She looked over at Waverly and then looked quickly away to the ground. Waverly watched her walk over to the table and give Mercedes a hug. Then Wynonna playfully punched on her arm and Nicole shoved her back playfully.

They all sat at the booth. Mercedes and Wynonna on one side. Dolls and Nicole on the other. Doc in a chair at the end.

"Why don't you go take their orders at least. It's kinda weird to just stare," Shorty chuckled.

"Hush," Waverly said.

She took a deep breath and headed over to the table. It had been two days since her and Nicole's fight. And because Rosita went on vacation and Derek stopped showing up to work (he was fine, just a dumbass) Waverly had been helping Shorty out the last two days and barely had time for anything. She had texted Nicole that she was going to be working the next few days nonstop and that when she got a spare moment they needed to talk. Nicole had responded okay and because the weekends are normally always crazy at the bar, they hadn't had much time to text.

And god did Waverly miss her. She knew she overreacted. She was upset at the time and not thinking clearly. She knew they needed to talk. There seemed to be a lot of miscommunication and she wanted to fix that. Because she sure as hell did NOT want to lose Nicole. Nicole is the best thing that ever happened to her and she was not going to give up on the possibility of them being a couple.

"Baby girl," Wynonna shouted as she got close to them. They all said their hellos. Nicole's a lot softer than the others and she barely looked at Waverly.

They ordered their drinks and Waverly walked away to fill them. After she returned with their drinks, they had asked her to join and she said she would after the rush came in and settled down some.

It was hard to concentrate on the rush. She kept stealing glances at Nicole. Who despite smiling and laughing some, looked just a miserable as she felt. She knew they were both hurting and she wanted to do whatever she could to make Nicole's pain stop. And as the rush settled down, she saw an opportunity.

Nicole had gotten up and was headed to the bathroom.

"Be right back," Waverly said to Shorty then took off. Shorty shook his head and chuckled.

"Nicole," she shouted as she got closer to the other woman. Nicole stopped and turned to look at her. A look of surprise on her face. "Hey," she said once they were closer to each other. "Do you have plans tonight after you guys leave the bar?" Nicole shook her head. "Do you think we could talk?" Nicole's eyes widen and Waverly could see the fear in them. Waverly took the couple steps it took to close the distance between them and put her hand on Nicole's cheek. "I want to fix what happened. I'm so sorry for how I acted the other night."

"You have every right to be upset with me."

"No I really don't. I think..."

"But you do. I screwed up."

"Nicole."

"And I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have..." Nicole stopped talking when Waverly covered her mouth with her hand.

Waverly smiled. "I think we have somethings to discuss. And I want to straighten everything out. I don't.." she took a deep breath. "I don't want to lose you."

Nicole felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she sighed. She put her hand on Waverly's wrist to gently move it from her mouth. "I don't want that either."

Waverly smiled again. "Does that mean I didn't completely destroy everything and you want to talk things out?"

Nicole let out of laugh of surprise. "You didnt screw anything up." She pulled Waverly into a hug. "Do you want to talk upstairs after your shift or go to my place?"

"Your place. Please."

"You just miss my cat."

Waverly chuckled. "You caught me. I'm just doing all this so I can see Calamity Jane again."

"I knew it."

Waverly pulled away and looked up at Nicole. "I need to get back to work."

"I need to pee."

Waverly laughed and Nicole swore it was the best sound she ever heard. To say she missed Waverly the last couple days was an understatement.

"Go pee. Shorty is letting me off after the rush settles," she reached up and kissed Nicole's cheek then she rushed off.

Nicole watched her go. Her heart racing. She thought she was going to have her heart crushed. These last few days had been torture. She had assumed things with Waverly would eventually end, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. She thought she was prepared to have her heart broken by Waverly and thought that would lessen the blow, but it didn't. Thinking things were over was completely heartbreaking, but now hoped filled her again. And maybe.. just maybe.. this time she wouldn't put her guards up.

^^^^^

"Is Doc trying to get in my sister's pants?" Waverly asked when they were in the car later. 

Waverly had joined them not long after their encounter. She tried to act casual with Nicole, but it was really hard. She needed to find out if Nicole wanted to be a couple and act couplely in front of others because not acting couplely in front of others was driving her insane.

Nicole laughed. "I think Dolls and Doc both have the hots for her."

"Oh this should be interesting. How would Mercedes feel about that?"

Nicole shrugged. "Mercedes doesn't care. Dolls and Mercedes dated briefly. It didn't work. They became friends and just like having sex sometimes. Neither honestly cares what the other does."

"Well I guess it's good there won't be drama."

"Well I wouldn't say that. I've never actually seen Dolls and Doc compete for a girl."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah."

The car ride grew silent and it remained that way until they were back at Nicole's. After saying hi to Calamity Jane who was excited to see Waverly, the two settled on the sofa. Nicole streched out on one side. Waverly sat crossed leg on the other side facing her.

"First I want to say I'm sorry," Waverly said. "I completely overreacted the other night."

"No you didn't. You had every right to be upset with me."

"But I should have talked to you about it. I should have heard you out and I didn't. I just thought everything was going so good between us and it just.. caught me off guard to find out that you were cautious."

"I also should have told you about my feelings though. I guess I just really didn't see this being anything more than what it was."

"Oh," Waverly looked down at her hands which were sitting in her lap.

"Not because I don't want it to be more," Nicole quickly continued when she saw the sad look on Waverly's face. She reached over with one hand and covered Waverly's hands with it.. "Trust me, I really really want this to be more." Nicole's words made Waverly look up with a smile on her face. "But because..." she sighed.

Waverly waited a few moments for Nicole to contiune. When she didn't.. "Nicole we have to be able to talk to each other if things are going to work with us. I promise that anything you say I won't hold against you or think differently of you or be offended. I want to know why you feel the way you do and I want to know what I can do to make you feel better."

Nicole smiled. "I guess it's embrassing how insecure I am."

"It shouldn't be. Being insecure is nothing to be embrassed about. Are you insecure about yourself or relationships?"

"Both," Nicole shrugged then sighed again. "I've never really been an insecure person. I was always good with myself and how I was and my looks. I was really outgoing. Had a lot of friends. Flirted openly with people. Never thought much about my looks or anything. And for the most part, I had fine relationships. Maybe some fighting here and there. But mostly we just didn't work out and moved on. But then..." Nicole paused and Waverly waited patiently for her to continue. Nicole sighed and sat up straighter. "I dated this girl named Shae for awhile. Like 2 years. She was going to school to be a doctor. I was doing everything I had to do to become a cop and then I became one. Things were good with her," she took another deep breathe. "I was an officer for almost a year when I got shot. And all of a sudden my life was different. I had a couple surgeries. Physical therapy. Therapy in general. I had to learn how to basically walk again and even then I have never been able to walk the same as I did. Waverly, I went from being super outgoing and hanging out with friends all the time. From running marathons, rock climbing, hiking. I was on the basketball team in highschol. I ran track. I loved going to parties. And now," Nicole shook her head before continuing.

"I got so depressed. I was diagnosed with PTSD. Suddenly things like crowds and loud noises.. things I never thought about before.. became unbearable. I was so angry. And Shae tried. She really did, but I was just.. a mess. We didn't have sex anymore. We didn't kiss. I didn't want anyone to touch me. So finally she left. And I let her. We both knew I wasn't the same person she fell in love with. It took a long time and a lot of therapy for me to start to feel like I was normal again. I lived with my brother for awhile, but honestly my whole family treated me like I was broken and that didn't help. That's why Dolls invited me here. And honestly I love it here. I found my sense of humor again thanks to Mercedes. I found my strength again thanks to Dolls. I found my ability to just lay back and enjoy life again from Doc. And finally as cheesy as all this sounds.. I found myself again because one day I woke and just didn't want to be miserable anymore so I told myself things for me needed to change. I started going out more. Working out more. Socializing more. And then I met you," Nicole smiled at her. Waverly smiled back.

"I even tried going on a few dates," Nicole chuckled. Waverly raised an eyebrow. "Before I met you of course. But every girl was honest about not wanting to date a girl with a fucked up leg."

"That's stupid," Waverly said.

Nicole shrugged. "It definitely didn't help my self esteem, but everyone has their own preference. I'm not mad about it, but it did make me feel like maybe I would never find something again and honestly I was fine with that. I was just focused on myself and trying to get to a point where I liked myself again. You kind of caught me off guard," Nicole smirked at Waverly. "I'm definitely not complaining. But honestly I didn't know what to expect. As far as I knew you were straight and a little flirty."

Waverly laughed. "You are the only person I've ever been flirty with. I wasn't even flirty with Champ."

"Well I didn't know and I had never had a thing for a straight girl although I saw how well that didn't seem to work for others," Nicole chuckled. "I didn't plan to get a crush on you. I didn't plan to fall for you. And I really didn't think that maybe you would feel the same way. You told me the other night that you have never felt the way you feel about me about anyone. Well same goes for me. And I was with someone for 2 years. And that scares me. And I just keep hearing this voice in my head telling me it's too good to be true. That you don't like me as much as you say."

"Well I do," Waverly scooted over towards Nicole then straddled her. "Is this okay?"

"Always," Nicole smiled up at her. She relaxed into the sofa and started rubbing her hands up and down Waverly's sides as Waverly continued talking.

"I really really like you. The way I feel for you.. I've honestly never felt. I want to be with you," Nicole raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Nicole Haught. I want to be with you. I know you might still have doubts, but believe me. Clearly I'm not straight." Nicole chuckled. "And I'm not just using you. I'm not curious. I have liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you at the bar."

"That doesn't scare you?" Nicole asked.

"Honestly? The only thing that scares me is losing you. I don't want to lose you. I want to work this out."

"We are," Nicole smiled again.

"Good now.. can I please kiss you because it's been like 2 days and I'm in need of your smooches."

Nicole threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm quite serious," Waverly tried to keep a straight face, but it didn't work. She started laughing too.

"You can have all the smooches you want," Nicole said.

"Okay listen here..." Waverly started, but her words were lost as Nicole kissed her. And oh my what a kiss it was.

Sometime and a lot of kissing later, the two women had shifted postions some and were laying on the sofa. Nicole on her back. Waverly ontop of her.

"What did Champ say to you?"

"Oh uh..."

Waverly lifted her head and looked at Nicole. "Is it going to make me want to punch him even more?"

Nicole shrugged. "I don't know. He said you always break up with him when you get the hots for someone else then go back to him when you get bored."

"That ass. I have never dumped him for someone else. I dumped him because he was an immature, cheating asshole. And then I would always go back for whatever reason." She sighed. "He was the first person to ever really show an interest in me and I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess he was stable. He was an ass, but I always knew he would be there. And honestly he felt the same with me. I put up with all his shit when most people wouldn't. And his mom loves me and he's a mama's boy." Nicole chuckled. "I'm not upset about it anymore, but why did you believe him? Was it just your insecurities or did I say or do something.."

"No baby," Nicole kissed her forehead. "It wasn't you. Just my insecurities telling me I wasn't as special to you as I thought."

"Well you are," Waverly buried her face into Nicole's neck.

"That's good," Nicole started playing with Waverly's hair. "He also kind of insinuated that Rosita was one of the people you dumped him for and when I looked over and you guys were all giggly, I kind of let my overthinking take over." Nicole said the sentence kind of fast and scrunched up her face.

Waverly slowly lifted her head to look at Nicole. They stared at each other for a few seconds and Nicole was worried she said too much and then Waverly started laughing.

"No. I have never had feelings for Rosita. You are the only woman I've ever had feelings for. She's attractive and has a great personality don't get me wrong. But no. She's an amazing friend. And funny enough we were laughing and giggly because I had already told her about you before and I was telling her we had sex and it was amazing."

"Wait what?"

Waverly nodded. "That's why she told us she was timing us when we went into the basement. And why she winked at me when we came back up."

"Oh," Nicole felt stupid. She felt really really stupid. "I'm an idiot," she rubbed her forehead. "I let that jackass get into my head."

Waverly moved Nicole's hand. "Sweetie anytime you have doubts or concerns, just please tell me. I won't be mad. We can work on it."

"I'm kinda a mess," Nicole chuckled. Half joking, half serious.

"A haught mess," Waverly waggled her eyebrows.

"Okay that's enough." Nicole rolled her eyes, but her smile betrayed her.

Waverly laughed. "Get used to it."

"I plan on it," Nicole said with a smile.

"Good" Waverly kissed her. "Now.. can we go to bed. I haven't slept good in two nights."

"I can't imagine why."

"Cause my haught lady wasn't next to me."

Nicole groaned as Waverly laughed and kissed her.


	12. Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been on a random donut kick so.. donuts are mentioned in this chapter. The only reason I feel the need to say this is because I don't know what else to write for notes this chapter besides my usual gushing about how amazing you guys are and how incredible all your kudos and comments make me feel!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter that has absolutely nothing to do with donuts but I'm making a big deal about it like it does :p

"Where are you going?" Nicole whined the next morning when Waverly got out of bed.

Waverly giggled. "You are so cute." She leaned over Nicole and kissed her forehead. "I haven't really had time to shower the last few days so I'm going to take one."

"Is that what that smell is?" Nicole's eyes were still closed, but she was smirking.

"Oh ha ha," Waverly said. "I was going to invite you, but I think I'll hold onto that invitation."

Nicole opened her eyes. "Now now let's not be hasty."

Waverly smirked and stood up. She pulled her shirt off (the only thing she was wearing besides underwear). And threw it at Nicole's head then ran into the bathroom before Nicole had time to pull the shirt away from her face.

Nicole looked at Calamity Jane who was sitting on the counter staring at her. "Now you know I love you," she stood up. "But mommy can't feed you right now." She quickly moved towards the bathroom. Calamity Jane still had food in her bowl, but that didn't stop the glares she sent at Nicole.

Waverly loved Nicole's bathroom. Doc and Dolls had designed it before Nicole moved here. When you first walked in there was a toilet to the left, a sink to the right. Straight ahead was a rectangle that sat about an inch lower than the rest of the room. This was a shower. It had a little drain in the middle, a bench on the left side and the shower head on the right. Nicole had told Waverly before that she didn't like baths, but sometimes when her leg was really bothering her, she liked sitting on the bench and just letting the warm water hit her. There was no shower curtain or door. Just one big room.

She pulled off her underwear and stepped into the shower. Just as she turned on the water, she heard the door open. She cracked a smile and looked over at Nicole. Who was raking her eyes up and down Waverly's body. "Can I help you?" Waverly asked sweetly.

"No I'm good," Nicole said. It had only been a few days since she had seen Waverly naked, but it felt like forever. Waverly was so beyond beautiful it took her breathe away everytime.

"You gonna just stand there and stare?"

"I mean it's a really great view."

Waverly laughed. "You could always get a closer look."

Nicole's jaw dropped at the sultry voice Waverly used. She was amazed at how easy it was for Waverly to turn her on. It only took her being naked and saying one flirtatious line for Nicole to be soaking wet.

Nicole took her clothes off and walked over to Waverly.

^^^^^

"I really missed you," Waverly said sometime later as she sat on the kitchen counter watching Nicole prepare to make breakfast.

"Sex is a powerful thing."

Waverly threw one of the grapes she was eating at Nicole. "I didn't just mean the sex!"

The grape hit the floor and rolled. Calamity Jane started to bat it around.

"Gimme that," Nicole bent down to grab it.

"Mm wanna do that again?" Waverly said as she popped a grape into her mouth.

Nicole turned to look at her. She smirked. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"So um.. question.." Waverly said when Nicole was back at the stove. "Do you uh.. want people to know about us?" Nicole turned around slowly to look at her. "I mean Rosita, Shorty, and Jeremy know that something is going on. And I want to tell Wynonna and Chrissy and Gus and Robin. And honestly I want to walk down the street holding your hand and I want to give you kisses in public. And be all couplely and gross, but I wasn't sure if.. why are you laughing?"

Nicole walked up to Waverly. She stepped inbetween her legs and put her hands on Waverly's waist. "Because you are ridiculous and adorable." She kissed her. "Of course I want people to know. I want all those things too."

"You do?" Waverly asked with a giant smile.

"Yes. I just didn't know if you did since you've never dated a girl. I didn't know if you needed time, which I of course would give you. That's why I didn't make it known infront of your sister. You hadn't said anything and I didn't want to out you."

"I tried to out myself, but you guys kept interrupting me with all your finding a guy to please you in all areas talk!"

"You were gonna tell your sister about us that night?"

Waverly nodded and Nicole once again felt like an idiot. "Hey," Waverly cupped Nicole's cheek when she saw the look on her face. "We are good again so I'm going to tell her. I want to tell everyone I have the hottest girl in the world."

Nicole threw her head back and laughed then kissed Waverly. "So what you are saying is.. that next time I see Wynonna I can tell her you don't need a man to treat you good in and out the sheets because you have me whose does those things?"

"Yes baby," Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck. "You go right ahead and say that to my sister. I can't wait to see how this conversation goes," she smirked.

Nicole thought about it for a second. "Ya know maybe I'll just leave it to you too tell her."

"That's probably a good idea," Waverly said.

"Yeah," Nicole nodded then kissed Waverly again. Both women smiling into the kiss.

A bang on the door made Nicole groan. She moved away from Waverly and to the front door. She opened it expecting it to be Doc or Mercedes instead.. "Tucker?"

"I need to see my sister," Tucker Gardner, the youngest of the 3 Gardner siblings made to push past Nicole. Tucker was skinny and tall. A lot taller than even Nicole who was pretty tall. But Nicole was stronger.

"Whoa," Nicole put her hand on his chest, stopping him. "You can't just..."

"Waverly?" He said when he saw Waverly sitting on the counter.

"Hey," Waverly, who was just in a tshirt and underwear again, pulled the tshirt down some and held it. She was uncomfortable and Nicole took notice.

"What are you doing here?" Tucker asked Waverly.

Before Waverly could speak, Nicole did. "That's none of your business. Now," she used the hand that was still on Tucker's chest to push him back. She was firm, but gentle. "You can't just burst into my place. And your sister isn't here."

Tucker was now back outside and Nicole closed the door some so he couldn't see Waverly. "Why is Wav..."

"If I see her, I will tell her you are looking for her," she closed the door then she turned to look at Waverly.

"We went to high school together. He always had a.. crush on me."

"That's twice now that a guy came to one of our places and made my girlfriend uncomfortable. Seriously do they have to be so weird," Nicole walked back over to the stove. "Now maybe I can start breakfast. Are you okay?" She looked over her shoulder at Waverly. She could tell that Tucker made Waverly uncomfortable which was understandable in itself. She had know Tucker for awhile now and he was a pretty creepy dude. But for some reason Waverly had a smile on her face. "What?"

"You called me your girlfriend."

Nicole turned around fully. "I'm sorry. It just came out. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Waverly jumped down. "Nicole, Tucker made me uncomfortable. But what you just said.. made me feel so incredibly happy."

"Really?"

Waverly nodded as she wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist. "I really want to be your girlfriend."

"Yeah?" Nicole smiled down at her.

"Hell yes," Waverly said before crashing their lips together. The kiss quickly deepened and Nicole backed Waverly up until she was against the counter. Then she removed Waverly's arms from her waist and lifted Waverly onto the counter. The movement broke apart their lips. "Fuck," Waverly said.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you?"

"No. That was incredibly hot," Waverly said as she brought their lips together again. She moaned against Nicole lips as she felt nails drag down her back.

"Go to the end of the counter," Nicole said when they broke apart again.

Waverly raised her eyebrows and scooted to the end of the counter. She was now facing the living room. Nicole stepped infront of her again and slide her hands up Waverly's inner thighs causing Waverly to moan. "I thought you were hungry."

"Oh I am. If you think you can handle it after our shower."

Waverly moaned loudly at the memories of her screaming Nicole's name not that long ago. "I can handle whatever you want to give me."

"Good," Nicole smirked. She walked over and grabbed a small pillow from the sofa and tossed it at Waverly who caught it. "Use that for comfort and lean back," she said as she walked back up to her girlfriend. 

"This is the counter we use to eat," Waverly said not actually caring at all.

"And that," Nicole kissed her. "Is exactly," she leaned down and kissed one of Waverly's inner thighs causing her to gasp and lay back with her head on the pillow. "What I plan on doing." It took only a few seconds for her to remove the barrier of underwear and slide her tongue through wet folds causing Waverly to curse loudly.

^^^^^

"You hungry, sweetheart?" Nicole asked with a grin on her face a few hours later.

Waverly nodded, very much enjoying the vegan donut she just took a bite of. Nicole chuckled. "Maybe," Waverly said once she swallowed. "I wouldn't be so hungry if someone didn't distract me."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was the one who was distracted from cooking breakfast."

"Are you complaining," Waverly looked at Nicole. They were standing next to each other while leaning against the railing outside of some stores at the harbor. Most people were at work or school so much like the other day when it was them along with Robin and Jeremy, it wasn't very crowded.

"Oh totally," Nicole smirked at her then looked around. "I actually love it here. I just can't do it when it's over crowded and loud. But when it's calm like this." She turned around so she was now facing the beach down below. "It's just so nice. Especially when it's breezy."

"Well I'm always up for coming here with you whenever you want."

They stood in silence for a few moments. Nicole facing the beach, watching the waves. Waverly facing the stores, enjoying her donut.

"I definitely wasn't complaing by the way," Nicole looked at Waverly.

"I know," Waverly looked back. "Your moans gave it away," she winked.

Nicole laughed as she looked back out at the ocean. "So.. you really want to be my girlfriend, huh?"

"I do. I am," Waverly turned so her side was against the railing now and she was fully facing Nicole. "I'm your girlfriend and you are mine," she smiled. "My girlfriend," she wrapped her arms around Nicole's arm and laid her head on her shoulder. "I'm really glad Shorty gave me off today. I've missed you so much."

"I thought about coming in to see you, but I was worried you were done with me."

"No. Not at all. So far from that actually."

"Good," Nicole kissed her forehead.

"I feel like I'm going to have to work a lot the next couple days though since Rosita is still on vacation and Derek is a dumbass."

Nicole chuckled. "Well maybe Wynonna can help you on days we aren't working on the homestead."

Waverly looked at Nicole. "What?"

Nicole looked surprised. "Uh Gus asked me if I would help restore the homestead. It was something Curtis really wanted done. I thought.. I thought you knew since Wynonna is in on it. She asked me last night if I was still going to help her."

Waverly just stared at her. She knew Wynonna had thought about restoring their childhood home. And she knew Curtis had been working on it before he passed. But she didn't know Gus or Wynonna had actually made plans to continue with the restoration.

"I'm sorry, Waves. I..." Nicole stood up straight and faced Waverly. "I really thought you knew. Your aunt was just so determined by the idea and she's been really nice to me. And she just lost her husband and this is something he wanted. I should have told you. Are you mad at me?" Panic set in. They were good again. They were great actually. She didn't want it to be ruined so quickly.

"No, hey," Waverly cupped one of Nicole's cheeks with her hand. "I'm not mad. I was just surprised. Wynonna did mention she was thinking of continuing the restoration. Technically it is ours. We just didn't talk much more about it. I promise I'm not mad. Actually it's kind of nice that my sister and aunt like you enough to ask you," Waverly smiled. "Wynonna definitely wouldn't ask for your help if she didn't like you."

"She asked Dolls and Doc too."

"She just wants to see them without shirts on."

Nicole groaned. "This is gonna be exhausting."

Waverly laughed. She leaned up and kissed Nicole. On instinct, Nicole put her hands on Waverly's waist and pulled her closer. 

"Waverly Earp?!"

The two pulled apart and looked over to see a blonde haired woman a little taller than Waverly looking at them.

"Stephanie, hey," Waverly said with a smile although Nicole could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't all that happy about seeing the woman. Nicole went to step away, still a little unsure of how Waverly felt about people she knew knowing about them. Waverly wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Engaged," Stephanie held up her hand.

"Yeah. Chrissy told me. Congratulations."

"Thanks. You are invited of course. I just haven't gotten the invitations out yet. Oh and uh," she looked between the two women before looking back at Waverly. "Champ is invited too of course."

"That's good for him," Waverly responded.

"I'm sure you guys will look just as cute as you did on prom night," Stephanie said.

"We aren't together anymore so we won't be attending together."

"Oh well it's still a bit away. You always have time to get back together again."

Nicole was starting to get annoyed. This woman literally interrupted them while they were kissing.

"Yeah that's not happening. I'm with Nicole now."

Nicole looked at Waverly. Surprised at how nonchalantly Waverly said that.

"Whose Nicole?"

Nicole rolled her eyes.

Waverly let go of Nicole's waist and crossed her arms. "The person I was just kissing."

"Oh wow. So you two are..." she gestured between the two.

"Dating. Yes," Waverly said. She had never liked Stephanie. Ever since she first moved to Purgatory in middle school.

"Well isn't that.. interesting," Stephanie adjusted the bag on her arm. "Well RSVP as soon as you get the invitation. Bye," she waved then headed off towards the stores.

"Bitch," Waverly turned to look at Nicole.

"You are pretty hot when you are mad at other people," Nicole smirked.

"I strongly dislike her."

"Strongly dislike? You are so freaking adorable," Nicole gave Waverly a quick kiss. "Who is she?"

"We went to middle school and high school together. And she was always a bitch to me, but always called me one of her best friends along with Chrissy. They actually do get along. Stephanie always thought I was weird. She really only put up with me because of Chrissy and I put up with her because I'm too nice."

"You are very nice," Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist again. "You are also weird." Waverly chuckled. "And I love that you are. You are unique person, Waverly and that's a good thing."

"And," Waverly gripped Nicole's jacket and pulled her down to her some. "I'm all yours," she crashed their lips together again.

^^^^^

Waverly knew people would find out about her and Nicole since Stephanie now knew. And she didn't care who knew. Nicole was her girlfriend and nothing had ever made her happier. She wanted everyone to know. She wanted the world to know. But there was one person she wanted to hear it from her.

"Hey," Waverly said when she walked into her apartment later that night.

"Waves," Wynonna threw her arms out when she saw her sister. She was sitting crossed legged on Waverly's bed, a bunch of papers and Waverly's laptop infront of her. "I have so many cool ideas for restoring the Homestead. It won't even be our shitty childhood home. It can be something that's more homely." She picked up some papers. "Nicole, Dolls, and Doc gave me these websites to look at. This is gonna be fun."

Waverly smiled at her sister. It had been a really long time since she saw her sister this happy about anything. "Whatever I can do to help. Let me know."

"Oh I will. I definitely want your help," Wynonna looked down at the papers. "I've uh I've really missed you," she looked back up at her sister. "I know you might not believe me and I know I have a lot to work on. But I want you to know that I have really missed you."

Waverly couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. "I've missed you too. And uh I really need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything," Wynonna smiled at her then frowned. "Unless it's you getting back with Champ."

"No," Waverly groaned. "I told you we were done. Like actually done. I've uh met someone else."

"You have a new man?" Wynonna's face lite up. "All the details," she patted the bed. "Have you finally had good sex."

Waverly rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"You did," Wynonna pointed at her then clapped her hands together once. "Oh my god please give me details. I need to see a picture."

"Actually you guys have already met."

Confusion set on Wynonna's face. "We have?"

Waverly nodded.

Wynonna's eyes widen. "Doc or Dolls?"

"What?"

"If it's Doc.. I'm gonna kill him. He has made passes at me continuously since he's met me and if he is..."

"It's not Doc," Waverly crossed her arms. "Wynonna..."

"So Dolls. I mean he comes off a little stuck up, but from what Mercedes has told me, he's..."

"Nicole!" Waverly shouted.

"Uh no he's not with Nicole. She's gay."

"No," Waverly groaned. "I'm with Nicole. I'm seeing Nicole. She's who I'm having great.. mind blowing.. sex with. She's my girlfriend."

Wynonna stared wide eyed at her sister.

"Wynonna.. I'm in love with her."

"Oh."


	13. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been forever and I'm sorry for that. I don't want to make excuses, but I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still invested in this story, but life was kind of crazy. I started a new job and it's taken me a bit to get into the swing of the different hours and all. I also had a death in my family of someone I was really close with and it really hit me. I'm starting to feel a little more like myself again. Once again I'm sorry for disappearing. Also I know this chapter isn't long, but I hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> Thank you for all the support on this story :) I really appreciate it and I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things :)

"Seriously, Wynonna," Waverly groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What? I'm just saying."

Waverly groaned again.

"You should feel accomplished! You dated dumbass, weird looking Champ and now you have a hottie. Be proud."

"Be proud that my sister just told me if she was into girls that she'd want to bang my girlfriend?"

"Uh yeah. It means you are dating a hottie. I'm just saying if I was into tall gorgeous redheaded women I would..."

"Please don't make me punch you."

"Oh," Wynonna smirked. "Someone a little protectice of her tall gorgeous redheaded woman?"

"Shut up," Waverly rolled her eyes, but blushed.

"Damn look at you," Wynonna threw a pillow at her sister who caught it. "You are so in love."

"Hush!" Waverly blushed harder.

"So gross," Wynonna said then laughed as she dodged the pillow that was thrown back at her head.

^^^^^

"Looks like fun," Nicole said as she walked into Dolls kitchen.

"Oh tons," Dolls said not looking up from the paperwork spread out on the kitchen table.

"I have something to tell you," Nicole leaned against a counter.

"Okay," Dolls still didn't look up. After a few seconds of silence, he finally did. "Nicole?"

"I'm dating Waverly."

Dolls chuckled. "Yeah no shit."

Nicole's mouth dropped. "You knew?"

Dolls laughed. "You are shocked? Seriously? You aren't secretive. I see the way you two look at each other. You aren't very subtle."

Nicole rolled her eyes, but smirked.

"And I went to ask you something this morning and heard you two going at it."

Nicole's mouth dropped open again.

"Congratulations. You really sound like you know what you are doing," he smirked as Nicole's face turned the color of her hair.

^^^^^

"So are you going back over there tonight or are you staying here? Because I think we should go over some of the ideas I have. I really want this to be something we do together. I know it won't make up for everything, but I really want to do this together," Wynonna smiled at her sister.

"It.. it really doesn't bother you that I'm with Nicole?"

Wynonna snorted. "Did you think it would?"

Waverly shrugged. "I don't know. I don't uh really know you all that well."

The silence that followed made Waverly almost regret her words.

"That's fair," Wynonna nodded. "Look," she stood up. "I know that I haven't been the best sister..."

"Wynonna..."

"No please," Wynonna held up a hand. "I need to say some things."

Waverly took a breathe then nodded.

"We both lived the same lives of having fucked up shit happen. But I blamed myself for mom leaving..."

"Wait.. what...?" Waverly was surprised by this. She never knew.

"I was a smartass," Wynonna crossed her arms and shrugged. "Willa and I always got into shit and it drove mom crazy. I mean I know she actually left because dad was an asshole alcoholic, but still. Then I felt bad for being..." Wynonna took a deep breathe. "The only one to survive the accident. And it really... effected me... god," Wynonna rubbed her face hard with both her hands.

"Wynonna you don't have too..."

"No," Wynonna pulled her hands away from her face. "I do. I want too. Look I was a mess. I still am a mess. I started drinking a lot..."

"I remember," Waverly nodded.

"Gus and Curtis and I fought all the time. I know they were just trying to help, but I didn't think I deserved it. And then I started to think about how my actions were just like daddy's." Wynonna's voice cracked as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Fuck no," Waverly walked up to her sister. "Don't you dare. You have never been like daddy," she pulled her sister into a hug. "You are so much better than him. And always have been. Even in your dark moments.. you were never like him. Do you hear me?"

Wynonna clung tightly to her sister and nodded. Usually she never let anyone see her like this. But right now she didn't care. She had really missed her sister and wanted to make everything better.

After a few moments the sisters pulled apart.

"So," Wynonna wiped tears from her eyes. "You know I'm going to have so much fun messing with haughtstuff right?"

"Yeah yeah," Waverly rolled her eyes, but smirked.

^^^^^

"Could you do me a favor?" Nicole asked later as her and Dolls sat on his couch watching a movie.

"What's up?" Dolls asked cautiously as he looked at Nicole. She sounded serious and it was very rare that she ever asked for a favor or help. Even when she first got hurt and couldn't do much.

"Could you uh not tell Mercedes about Waverly and I," Nicole rubbed the back of her neck. "She seems to think that Waverly is just using me for.. something," she shrugged. "I know we are all hanging out tomorrow and I want to tell her, but when it's just us. Not a bunch of people. Especially ones we barely see anymore." They were seeing some of their friends from the police academy tomorrow and it was the first time since she got hurt that they had all got together. 

"No problem," Dolls said. "You really think she will make a big deal about it?"

Nicole gave him a look. "Do you even know her?"

Dolls laughed. "In some ways."

"Yeah yeah," Nicole held up her hands. "I know more than I need to know about the ways you two know each other.

Dolls laughed harder.

^^^^^

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun," Wynonna said as she sat back on the bed.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah I texted Nicole, Dolls, and Doc right before you got home and asked to meet tomorrow to go over some stuff for the Homestead renovation. Shouldn't be too expensive. Uncle Curtis had most things already and Shorty said since he is short staffed, I can pick up some shifts."

Waverly stared at her sister in surprise. Not only was Wynonna being affectionate towards here, but she had innovative to do something like work on the Homestead and got a job?

Wynonna chuckled. "Alright no need to look at me like that."

"I'm sorry," Waverly looked away quickly.

"It's okay. I get it. Look I'm still the same old.. loves drinking, wise cracking, fuck the rules type asshole you all have to love cause I'm family."

Waverly rolled her eyes.

"But.." Wynonna shrugged. "Somethings have changed. I'm done.. I'm done running from my past. It hasn't worked so far. And instead of getting into shit elsewhere.. might as well get into some shit here and annoy my favorite person at the same time," Wynonna smiled at Waverly.

Waverly sighed. "At least I'm your favorite person."

"Ohh," Wynonna made a face. "Awkward I was definitely talking about Shorty."

Waverly glared at her sister who started laughing. Then Waverly charged at her and jumped.

"Ah shit," Wynonna threw her hands. "I was kidding. It's you..."

^^^^^

Nicole hadn't realized she fell asleep on the couch until a knocking woke her. She groggly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well hi sleepyhead," Dolls said as he walked back into the room and opened the door.

"Hey bitch," Mercedes said to him as she shoved past him.

"Wait.." Nicole looked between the two. "Did you.. did you just knock?" She asked Mercedes.

"Yeah because someone," she glared at Dolls. "Stole my key."

"How can I steal a key to my own house?"

"When I was distracted you stole it from my purse!"

"You went into her purse?" Nicole raised her eyebrows at Dolls.

"She said I could," he replied defensively to Nicole while he pointed to Mercedes.

"To get gum! Not steal from me!"

"Once again," Dolls smacked his hands against his legs. "How can I steal my own key to my own place?"

"Children!" Nicole shouted.

Both of them looked at her.

"Can we please calm down."

Mercedes sighed and looked at Dolls. "Just because you got the hots for Wynonna doesn't mean that you have to be mean to me and take back the key."

Nicole's mouth dropped opened.

"I don't have the hots for Wynonna," Dolls crossed his arms. "And why does having the key mean so much to you?"

Mercedes crossed her arms and just stared at Dolls then she looked at Nicole she then laughed. "I'm just messing with you guys," she looked to Dolls. "I honestly don't care and you," she pointed at him. "Totally have the hots for Wynonna."

"I do not," Dolls sighed.

"It's pretty obvious," Nicole said to him.

"Seriously," he looked at her while Mercedes pointed at her and nodded. "You too?"

"I'm just saying," Nicole shrugged. Then her phone went off. She couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw that it was her girlfriend. "Hey," she said when she picked up.

"Hey baby. I'm outside. I wasn't sure if you were in with Dolls and Mercedes.. at least I think that's Mercedes car or if you were in your place."

"Uh," she looked at her two friends who were looking at her. She honestly didn't think that Waverly was coming back over tonight. She knew her and Wynonna were gonna talk about things. It's not that she wasn't thrilled to see her girlfriend. It's just that she was nervous about telling Mercedes. Despite Mercedes saying she was just joking with them, Nicole couldn't help thinking it was more and she really didn't want to give her friend any more anger.

"Are you okay?" Waverly asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Nicole stood up. "I'm fine. I'm in the living room with Dolls and Mercedes. I'll be right out." She walked as quickly as she could to the door.

"Waverly?" Dolls smirked.

"Seriously again?" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Dude this obsession with a straight girl," she moved her hands to indicate all of Nicole. "Not a good look for you. Haven't you been through enough without any more trauma to the heart."

"Mercedes," Dolls said in a warning tone.

"What are you not concerned about this?"

Nicole rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"Hey," Waverly smiled at her as she walked to the porch from her car.

"Hey, why don't we..." before Nicole could finish saying they should head around back to Nicole's place, a voice interutped her.

"Hi there, Waverly," Mercedes appeared in the door way behind Nicole.

"Hey," Waverly smiled at her. As she walked up the steps. She stepped towards Nicole and went to give her a kiss, but Nicole turned from her to Mercedes before she was even fully leaning up.

"We are gonna head around back," Nicole said to Mercedes.

"Nonsense," Mercedes waved her hand like she was brushing what Nicole said away. "We are gonna watch a movie. You guys should join us."

"Uh," Waverly looked from Nicole to Mercedes. Confused at first, but then it dawned on her that Nicole must not have told Mercedes about them yet. "Sounds great," Waverly smiled at her

"Great," Mercedes smirked then walked back into the house.

Waverly looked back at Nicole. "So.." she crossed her arms. "You are scared to tell her, huh?"

"What? Pft. No. I'm..." Nicole trailed off at the look on her girlfriend's face. "I just don't feel like hearing the straight girl lecture."

"Straight girl, huh?" Waverly took a step towards Nicole and then lowered her voice. "Doesn't seem like I'm a straight girl when I'm making you scream from my mouth on you."

Nicole gulped.

"But hey," Waverly backed away from her girlfriend. "If you have forgotten. I could always remind you?" She shrugged and smirked.

"I.. no I didn't.. I mean you could still.. I haven't.. I.."

Waverly giggled. "You are so cute when you are flustered." She turned towards the house. "Let's go watch a movie."

"Are you sure you don't want too..." Nicole pointed towards the backyard. Waverly kept walking. "Babe?" Nicole threw her head back and groaned before following her girlfriend inside. This was going to be the longest movie ever.


	14. Movienight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your supportive comments! I really appreciate them. I really enjoy writing this story and I'm glad you guys enjoy it too :)
> 
> The holidays are here and I wanted to get another chapter up :) so here you go!

15 minutes into the movie and Nicole was already regretting suggesting her and Waverly could share a blanket while sitting on the big comfy chair in Dolls living room.

Now don't get her wrong, sharing a blanket with her girlfriend was great. Having her girlfriend pressed up against her side was great. And the hand that was teasingly running up and down her inner thigh would be great if TWO OF HER BEST FRIENDS WEREN'T ON THE SOFA NEXT TO THEM!

Especially when one of said friends, didn't agree with the relationship before she even knew about said relationship.

But it was cool. It was fine. She was totally handling this well.

"Are you okay?" Everyone in the room looked at Mercedes when she spoke, but she was only looking at Nicole.

"Hm? Yeah. Toally. Why?"

"You are blushing."

Nicole put her hands a little too hard to her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Waverly asked her girlfriend. Referring to the fact that she basically just slapped herself.

"I'm fine," Nicole said a little too sternly and without taking her hands off her cheeks looked back to the TV.

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow. Waverly looked concerned. And Dolls tried to surpress a laugh.

30 minutes into the movie and Waverly was back at it again and Nicole swore she was going to explode just from the anticipation. She didn't know if knowing what those tender fingers on her thigh could do was making this more difficult than it would be if she didn't know what those tender fingers on her thigh could do.

46 minutes into the film and Nicole's thoughts of just dragging Waverly to her house were completely interupted by probably one of the most obnoxious things Mercedes has ever said.

"You know my cousin will be in town for my family's party."

Nicole knew in an instant what cousin Mercedes was referring too. Dolls however seemed too engrossed in the movie to fully grasp it.

"Oh yeah. Which one?"

"Melody."

The realization must have dawned on Dolls because he slowly turned to look at Mercedes. His eyes then flicked to Nicole who was staring at the TV and Waverly who was looking at Mercedes. "Uh cool," he said slowly. "So uh anyone know what's going on in this movie? I'm confused." He wasn't confused, but he wanted to change the subject.

"Oh uh yeah," Waverly said. She shifted a little in the big chair she was sharing with Nicole. "So the guy..."

"She was asking about you," Mercedes was once again talking to Nicole.

"Uh okay," Nicole nodded still not taking her eyes off the TV.

Waverly looked between the two.

"So the guy," Dolls repeated to her.

"Uh so the guy..." Waverly said slowly.

"Uh okay? That's all you have to say?" Mercedes continued.

"What else is there to say," Nicole replied dryly as she continued looking at the TV. "You seriously don't get whats going on?" She pointed to the TV while looking over at Dolls.

"Well I..." Dolls was cut off.

"I think you would have more to say about the girl you almost screwed a few months back."

The silence following Mercedes sentence was pretty intense.

Waverly cleared her throat. "So uh the guy..."

Nicole stood up quickly. Making Waverly jump a little from being caught off guard. Nicole flinched in pain. Sometimes she forgot about her leg. Which sounds stupid, but she did. "I'm thirsty. Anyone else want anything?" She didn't wait for a reply as she headed towards the kitchen.

Waverly watched her girlfriend go then looked at Mercedes and Dolls who were staring at each other.

"What?" Mercedes asked him.

Dolls sighed and shook his head. "You will always just be so Mercedes."

Mercedes glared at him. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Waverly got up quickly and went to follow her girlfriend before a fight broke out agmounst the other 2.

"Hey," she said softly as she entered the kitchen.

Nicole was leaning against the counter, drinking soda from a can. "Hey," she responded when she lowered the can from her mouth.

"You okay?" Waverly asked as she walked slowly up to her girlfriend.

"We are good."

Waverly waited a few seconds for Nicole to finish, but she didn't so she nodded. "We are great," she said with a smile as she came to a stop about 2 feet away from her girlfriend.

"And I don't want that to get ruined because Mercedes says stupid things. I already almost ruined it when..."

"Hey," Waverly moved forward and put her hands on Nicole's waist. "I told you before you didn't almost ruin anything. I overeacted and got upset."

"No you didn't," Nicole shook her head. "I..."

Waverly kissed her then said "We aren't having this conversation again. It's over. It's in the past. We fixed it. I'm more curious as to why you think anything Mercedes said in there will make us not great."

"Uh.. well.." Nicole looked at the ground then back up at Waverly. "Remember when I said I tried going on some dates before I met you?"

Waverly nodded.

Nicole continued. "Well I tried dating Mercedes cousin Melody. And I just didn't feel a connection. I tried. But it just wasn't there. One night we were kissing..." Nicole rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the ground again.

Waverly tried not to smile. Her girlfriend was really adorable when she was embrassed. "You almost hooked up."

"No, no" Nicole shook her head and held up her hands. "We were kissing and I stopped it and told her how I felt. She said it was fine and she really liked me and whenever I was ready for a relationship to hit her up."

Waverly smiled. "Uh sweetie I don't think dating me is hitting her up."

Nicole gave Waverly an annoyed look which made the shorter woman laugh.

"Aw baby," Waverly leaned up and kissed Nicole's lips lightly. "I'm just messing with you. If you didn't feel that way, you didn't. I'm sure everything will be fine. She seemed to understand that you didn't feel that way. Also.. why are you worried this would mess us up?"

Nicole shrugged. "I just don't want you to think anything really happened between us or to be worried about her. I swear I never had feelings for her."

"Baby I believe you. And even if you had at one point.. it doesn't matter now. The past is in the past and we both have one. Now we are together and I've never been happier."

Nicole's face lite up. "Me either." The kiss they shared next quickly started to become more as Nicole remembered the teasing she endured not long ago. She moaned against Waverly's lips.

Waverly chuckled. "You good, baby?" She asked when she pulled back some.

Nicole looked to the doorway. She could hear Mercedes and Dolls still bickering in the other room.

"I'd be better if we went to my place," she said looking back at Waverly.

"Oh really?" Waverly raised her eyebrows.

Nicole nodded.

A few minutes later, her back was pinned against her closed front door as Waverly kissed her. 

A few minutes later her back was on her bed as Waverly kissed down her body.

"I must say.." Waverly stopped right above one of Nicole's breasts. "I'm really glad that you didn't feel anything for Melody."

"Huh?" Nicole's head was fogged with desire and she wasn't 100 percent sure why Waverly was bringing up some girl.

"Because if you did then I wouldn't be the one doing this," she brought a nipple into her mouth and sucked.

Nicole let out a groan.

"Or this," Waverly did the same thing to the other nipple. "Or this," she kissed Nicole's stomach. "Or this," she kissed one inner thigh. "Or this," she kissed the other.

Nicole groaned out of frustration and pleasure. She needed Waverly like.. 5 minutes ago. "You are driving me crazy," she groaned.

"Good," Waverly smirked up at her. "I'm glad I'm the one that drives you crazy. I'm glad you are mine. And I'm glad I get to be the one to do this."

Nicole groaned out a yes the second she felt Waverly's tongue on her. She threaded her fingers through Waverly's hair and couldn't help the grinding her hips started doing. This was the second time Waverly had gone down on her and she missed it. It was crazy how crazy Waverly drove her. It was also impressive how good Waverly was at this. So good in fact that it didn't take long before Nicole was coming in her mouth.

^^^^^

"Mm," Waverly woke with a smile when she felt kisses on her shoulder. "Morning."

"Good morning, baby," Nicole sucked lightly on her neck.

Waverly let out a groan. "Very good," she moved her head some to look back at Nicole and felt a kiss on her cheek. She smiled wider. "This is the first time I woke up to you actually being here after sex," she joked.

"Oh ha ha," Nicole said. "I was hungry. It's not my fault. I needed fuel from our endeavors."

Waverly laughed.

"Mm I love your laugh," Nicole said as she kissed across Waverly's shoulder.

"Oh do you," Waverly gasped when she felt a hand running up one of her legs.

"Oh I do," Nicole bite down lightly on Waverly's neck while digging her nails into her girlfriend's . Waverly jerked and gasped again. "I also love when you gasp like that," she slowly moved her hand down the back of Waverly's legs who stantly lifted a leg to give her more access. "I also love waking up to you," she slowly dipped her hand between Waverly's legs from behind. "I also love," she got close to Waverly's ear as she slide on finger into her girlfriend's wet folds. "How wet I make you."

"Fuck. Nicole," Waverly groaned when she felt the pressure against her clit.

"I also love when you say my name," Nicole added more pressure making Waverly moaned loudly. She sat up some to get a better angle and then she teased Waverly's entrance then she moved back to her clit. She repeated the same motion again.. teasing her entrance then moving away.

Waverly did a whiney moan. "Stop teasing and fuck me."

Nicole smirked. "I also love when you get demandy." Then she did as she was told. She pumped into her girlfriend.

Waverly gripped the sheets and buried her face into the sheets as she shouted in pleasure. She had never had morning sex. And she was definitely hoping to have more of it. When she came, she loosened her grip on the sheets and tried to control her breathing. "Fuck," she said in a husky voice.

Nicole kissed her cheek again. "Good morning?" She smirked.

"Fuck yes," Waverly said.

Nicole threw her head back and laughed then she got up.

Waverly whined. "Where are you going?"

Nicole grabbed her underwear and put them on. "We are suppose to help at the Homestead today, remember?"

"My mind is a little foggy right now."

Nicole chuckled. "Well I'm gonna need coffee to deal with this day." She pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants then walked over to her coffee machine.

Waverly watched her. Her eyes roamed up and down Nicole's body. Waverly was not normally one for checking people out or being ridiculously attracted to anyone. But that definitely changed when she met Nicole. Especially since her girlfriend was currently wearing nothing but gray sweatpants. Waverly watched Nicole's back as she prepared her coffee. Was it weird to find someone's back attractive?

"Are you listening to me?" Nicole said as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"Huh?"

Nicole smiled. "Is your mind really that foggy from sex?"

"Huh no.. I mean yes.. but uh honestly I was too busy checking you out."

Nicole blushed and turned around quickly.

"Seriously," Waverly sat up. "You just got done screwing me senseless and yet you still can't handle me flirting with you."

"I just." Nicole turned around to face her girlfriend again and leaned against the counter. "When I first met you I thought I was going to have a hopeless crush and it was not going to end well for me.. but now here we are and you are my girlfriend and we just got done having sex and today my two friends are helping you and your sister restore your childhood home..." she trailed off.

Panic set into Waverly. "Is it too much? Is this moving too fast? I'm sorry if I..."

"No. Whoa," Nicole put her hands up and moved towards her girlfriend. "Hey baby no this isn't too much. At all. I am so happy with how everything is going," she sat on the bed next to Waverly. She put her hands on Waverly's cheeks and kissed her head then leaned their foreheads together. "I just still can't believe all this is happening. But it's not too fast or too much. It's actually really fucking great."

Waverly took a shaky breathe. "I feel the same way. I just don't want to overcrowd you. I've been told I'm a little too much at times and..."

"Well you aren't too much for me," Nicole said before kissing her.

"Nicole I..."

Love you. Is what she wanted to say. But she was scared. Scared it was too soon. Scared because she has never felt this way. Scared that Nicole didn't feel the same.

"Kinda wish we didn't have to go," is what she actually said. "I just want to snuggle and watch movies with you all day."

"That sounds great. Unfortunately," Nicole stood up. "We have to go deal with Doc, Wynonna, and Dolls."

Waverly laughed. "That sounds like a dangerous combination."

"I agree," Nicole chuckled. "You ready for it?"


End file.
